


The Boy In Apartment 24

by corinnemaree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin lives in Apartment 25. She is at college, and lives happily in her cosy little apartment. One night however, ruined the cosiness, when the apartment above hers is on fire. When waiting outside at 3am, her neighbour, Stiles Stilinski finally introduces himself - in only his boxers. Lydia's feelings towards the clumsy and all around adorable boy in Apartment 24 grow and it seems to have the same affect on Stiles. Who said getting woken up at 3am was such a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fire

Lydia’s head was spinning. Not in the ‘I’ve had a little too much to drink tonight’ spinning, the ‘I’m about to wringe someone’s neck for waking me up’ spinning. The time read 3:02am. Lydia’s brow narrowed at the time, and her ears began to ache. There was a reason for all the head-spinning and ear-torture. The fire alarm for her apartment building had gone off. Lydia tore the blankets from her body and walked to her closet. She took the matching pink silk nightgown to her silk shorts and singlet shirt.

At first, Lydia thought someone was smoking too close to the fire alarm again, but the smell of smoke was becoming stronger and more pungent as she stayed in her flat. Lydia decided to put on a pair of slippers, and hurriedly put them on as she rushed out of her door. She closed it behind her, tying the nightgown up and looked down to the rest of the people leaving their apartments. Her next door neighbour, whose name she found slightly odd and hard to remember, was hurrying out his apartment and going to the opposite doors to check on everyone. She had only met him once or twice down in the laundry room.

Even when he was evacuating people, Lydia had time to look at him, inspecting his face more. He had a strong jaw, a quirky smile and dark brown hair that failed to stay up in his sleepy state. But the most noticeable thing about him was that he was only wearing a pair of boxers.  Lydia had only seen him in his lazy attire of a t-shirt and an old pair of tracksuit pants. Seeing him like this, it was something else. He was toned, like he kept himself busy and healthy, and frankly just incredible to look at.

He was heading to the end of the corridor and looked back at Lydia. She was jolted out of her inner thoughts and raced down to the fire exit door where he was waiting.

Lydia stood outside, embracing herself as the cold chill of morning was firmly set in. The smoke was bellowing out of the top of the building, and it looked to have started directly above Lydia’s apartment. She cursed herself that she hadn’t noticed it sooner.

“You know,” A voice chimed behind Lydia. She turned and saw the boy who lived next door, his hands folded in an attempt to keep himself warm. “A 3am wake-up call isn’t as awful as you might think.”

“Do I seem to detest the idea of freezing in my pyjamas because I’ve actually secretly wanted to do it for a while now,” Lydia remarked, and the boy chuckled in response.

“No, I was just going to say that at least I get to look at a pretty woman like yourself,” He said, and Lydia couldn’t help but look over in shock. It was one thing to flirt in such a cute way, but the whole ‘cute’ aspect was drowned out because her apartment might be on fire, and it was 3 o’clock in the morning.

“Excuse me?” She asked in disbelief. His eyes widened and suddenly his tall stature shrunk as he panicked.

“I’m so sorry! I meant to say, that I think you look really nice tonight, and that…” He began to ramble and Lydia’s lips spread into an uncontrollable smile. He was acting like a fool, but it was so endearing for him.

“Do you want to take a breath there?” Lydia suggested. He looked up at her, a small smirk rising on his face, and he chuckled, letting out a much needed breath and taking one in.

“I’m sorry,” He said, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s alright. I swear. Thank you though...uh….I don’t think I remember your name,” She admitted, feeling sorry for not remembering his name, but it didn’t seem to be a big deal to the boy.

“It’s okay. I just hit on you very poorly at 3 in the morning. I’m Stiles. You’re Lydia, right?” He extended his hand to her as an introduction, but when Lydia didn’t take it, he simply combed back his hair.

“How do you know that?” She said, shuffling to face him. He became defensive again and shook his head like he was being questioned by the police. Lydia found him odd, but he was cute, and frankly fun to be around. He was nervous, but most boys were around her. Stiles on the other hand, he seemed like he wanted to know her but he was just screwing it up.

“I’m not a stalker, I swear. The walls aren’t too thick, so when you have other guys over I can..” He trailed off and Lydia shushed him quickly.

“You can stop talking now.” Lydia said, but a small smile of embarrassment was appearing on her face. They both stood there for a while in silence; Stiles was smiling with an adorable twinkle in his eyes like he had finally found sunlight, and Lydia was basking in his admiration. Being adored was one thing, it was another to be adored by a cute guy like Stiles.

“When I first heard the alarm go off, I thought it was the…” He started and Lydia knew exactly what he was going to say.

“Stoners from downstairs? Yeah, I did too.” Lydia admitted. Stiles nodded and laughed loudly. He looked down at Lydia in amazement, and she simply shrugged. After a few moments of chatting with Stiles, Lydia saw the firefighters come out of the doors, and she hurried over. Most residents of the building had gathered around, and Lydia had managed to find her way near to the front. Stiles had pushed his way through as well.

“We have confirmation on which apartments sustained damage. Can I please see the residents of 34, 35, and 25.” The firefighter said, and Lydia’s heart quickened. She raced up to the man and was taken back by his sheer height. She forgot how short she was without heels on.

“What’s going on with apartment 25? What happened to my apartment?” Lydia asked quickly and the firefighter’s brow creased as he had to answer the question, which he didn’t seem to want to answer.

“The apartments above you had an awful fire, and did unfortunately spread to your apartment. Some of your belongs, such as books and a portion of your clothes were lost in the fire,” He said slowly, and Lydia’s brow narrowed further as he talked.

“My clothes? And my books?! Please tell me you’re joking!” She yelled, and the man raised his hands slightly. Her bark was not nearly as worse as her bite, and this man knew just by her attitude at this present moment.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” He said, and Lydia sighed. The man had to talk with other residents, but Lydia still felt a sense anger and loss.

“Can I go and see what I can salvage?” She yelled at the man as he walked away. He turned and nodded.

 

***

 

As Lydia opened the door to her apartment, her heart dropped. The ceiling was completely burnt black, and most of the walls were black as well. She raced to her bedroom and she could feel her eyes water in despair. It looked like she had painted the walls black. But she hadn’t. It was like her whole room went up like a match to a burning candle. Her desk full of her college textbooks and notes was a broken mess on the floor. She hoped she had something in the other room to save her academic career. Her bed was just fluff that wasn’t even worth looking at and her closet was only half burnt. Some of her clothes were gone, but others were fine.

She managed to find some remnants of a bag amongst the mess of her apartment. She left a voicemail on her mother’s phone and told her that she would need to help Lydia pay for and fix up the apartment. She was still figuring out where she would spend the night though. And she didn’t want to live with her mother; the house was too far away from college and she didn’t want to travel a large distance every single day. This apartment was the perfect distance. Lydia groaned and gathered her things together. She did find some textbooks and notes stuffed underneath the coffee table; she thanked herself for falling asleep and putting them there instead of her room. A knock came to her room around 4:30.  

“Lydia?” She heard Stiles’ voice soon after the knock. Lydia put her things down near the door and opened it to see Stiles with a jackets zipped up around him.

“What are you doing here?” She asked lazily. She was so tired, all she really wanted was to sleep, but her couch smelt like smoke and her bed looked like a roasted marshmallow.

“I, uh, I’m not sure,” He chuckled, but he soon straightened up again. “But I’m going to ask you something, and it’s completely up to you. I just have a spare bed, and space where you can keep your stuff. You can stay here as long as you like. It’s just a place to stay, under the circumstances.” He rambled on and on, and Lydia was completely taken back by his generous offer, she honestly had no idea how to respond.

“I bet you say that to all the girls in silk Victoria Secret pyjamas,” She joked, and Stiles’ face froze, his jaw opening and closing like he was a broken record. “You can pick your jaw off the floor, if you’d like,” Lydia smirked, and Stiles closed his mouth. He smiled and tilted his head, as if to ask ‘do you want to stay?’. Lydia had to trust the adorable guy. Where else was she going to sleep? “Thank you Stiles.” She said, and bent to pick up her bag of clothes and other belongings. Stiles extended his arms out and took the bags off Lydia, and led her to his apartment.

His apartment looked much like her own, medium in size, with hidden room to the sides. His was messier than hers, and Lydia didn’t care much for mess. He led her to one of the rooms and placed her bag on the table. It was a very nice room; a bookshelf was set in the corner and a large king sized bed on the opposite side, a desk. It was obvious to her that it was meant for guests because it seemed to be designed to match and go together unlike the rest of the apartment which seemed to be a combination of items that Stiles liked in the store.

“So, this will be your room for however long you want, the bathroom is just the door on the left of your room. I must warn you though, it’s a common bathroom, so I use it too,” Stiles explained and watched Lydia to gauge her reaction.

“I doubt I’ll have a problem with that. Just make sure you keep the room clean,” Lydia laughed.

“Kitchen is available at any time, you can make yourself anything you like, as long as I have the ingredients. So yeah. I think you can find your way around.” He scratched the back of his neck, and had a hopeful smile on his face. Lydia sighed with a smile on her own face. She was so thankful that someone was nice enough to offer her a room of her own.

“Thank you again, Stiles.” Lydia said, and she did something she didn’t real process until she was doing it. She hugged Stiles. He seemed shocked as she was as his arms didn’t wrap around her back, but after a few moments his hands rested gently on the middle of her back. They parted, and Stiles’ face was red, and a goofy smile looked to be permanently placed on his lips.

  
“Night,” He said, before he closed the door to Lydia’s room behind him. Lydia stood there for a moment before inspecting the room for anything weird. She didn’t want him to invite her there for ulterior motives and such. She didn’t find anything obvious and then finally collapsed onto the bed. It was so comfortable, she felt like she went to sleep as soon as she hit the soft fabric. 


	2. French Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. It got an amazing response in 24 hours and I was actually cheering. I'm sorry this chapter too so long, but here you go. Chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Enjoy xx

Lydia woke to hear a knock on her door. She looked to find the time anywhere in her room, and saw the nightstand had an unset alarm clock. It read 9:35am. She was thankful she didn’t have class that day otherwise she would have been panicking by now. The door squeaked open, and Stiles managed to peek his head through the crack in the door. Lydia stretched upwards and collapsed forwards in the bed.

“This bed is incredible. I might have to steal it when I end up leaving,” She muttered into the sheets, and Stiles laughed. He combed his hand through his hair and tilted his head.

“Do you want breakfast? I’m making something, and I was wondering if you wanted anything in particular?” He asked, and Lydia sat up, contemplating for a moment.

“What are you making?” She asked, and Stiles blinked a few times before answering.

“Just toast. I think?” He seemed confused as to why Lydia would ask him what he was eating instead of insisting on something.

“French toast?” She asked, sitting up on her knees and a smile spreading on her face.

“Just toast…?” Stiles was very confused at this point, and Lydia finally bit her lip. He was cute.

“You haven’t have toast until you’ve had french toast. C’mon, I’ll make it,” Lydia sprung from the bed, and pushed the door open. She went into the kitchen and rummaged through Stiles’ cupboards looking for some sort of fry pan, and Stiles stood looking as confused as ever.

“When I offered breakfast, I meant to say that I’d make it. Did I not say that I would make it?” He asked, wondering if he had forgotten to mention it. Lydia laughed as she got all the bread and other ingredients together and started to get to work.  

“No, you did. But I’m here to treat you to a wonder,” Lydia smiled at him, and he just seemed to have lost his breath, and he nodded quickly in response, taking a seat opposite Lydia at the kitchen counter.  

 

***

 

“So, wait, tell me again what you’re studying?” Stiles said, leaning forward with a piece of cut up toast on his fork.

“Mathematics as well as physics and chemistry,” Lydia responded, taking another piece off her toast. She studied a lot of different things, but those were her main interests. She loved studying and learning about everything that science had to offer. She was particularly good at mathematics, though she wasn’t one to go about her achievements.

“Really? How are those classes treating you?” He asked, diving straight into his meal. He seemed to enjoy her cooking, not that she knew how to cook many things.

“Top of all my classes.” Lydia said proudly.

“Oh, so I’m sitting in the presence of a genius, am I?”  His tone was somewhat sarcastic, but it seemed like he believed she was a genius. Lydia didn’t usually let people in on the fact that she was actually smart, but Stiles seemed to pick it as soon as he met her.

“Yes, you are,” Lydia said smiling and biting her lip. “So what are you doing? College or what?” Lydia asked, covering her mouth as she had put more food into her mouth.

“College _and_ what. I’m studying to do investigation work. I’m hoping to go into FBI work, if I can pass the tests. And the _what_ in question is that I’m working part time with my dad at the police station,”

“So what does that entail?” Lydia asked, relaxing back into the chair.

“Mainly office stuff, but I always end up helping my dad. It seems that my opinion is always helpful,” Stiles explained, his fork flicking around as he talked.

“You’re going to be hell of a detective. I’m considering getting you one of those detective fedoras,” Lydia joked, letting her fork touch her forehead and flick forward slightly. Stiles laughed, and leaned forward at the table once more.

“And I will wear it with pride.” He said it with sarcastic pride. Lydia laughed at seemingly easy attitude towards her. It was like he just cared that she was there. “You have a nice laugh,” He said suddenly and Lydia didn’t know how to respond at first. He was so kind to her and made her laugh, which wasn’t easy for most people, and yet, he could do it with just a simple look on his face.

“Thank you.” Lydia said, shying her face away, feeling her cheeks burning slightly.

“So, have you got any plan on what’s going to happen with your living situation?” Stiles asked, and the overwhelming thought of moving away from her own little home was upsetting.

“I think my mom is coming over to see what she can do, who she can call. But, if it doesn’t bother you, could I stay here?” Lydia asked, and Stiles shifted in his seat like the notion made him uncomfortable. “If you aren’t comfortable with me staying here, that’s fine.” Lydia said quickly after. Why did she think she could stay here longer than she already has.

“No, no. I think that’s fine. I’ll just have to remember to wear more clothes around the place.” He said, and Lydia covered her mouth.

“I wouldn’t mind either way.” She smirked, and his eyes widen, his jaw slackening. “You have a very easy tell.” She remarked going back to the last remnants of her breakfast. Stiles tightened his jaw, and a blush burst across his cheeks.

“Remind me not to play poker with you.” He muttered, standing up, taking his plate and mug along with him. He had made himself another hot pot of coffee, and poured Lydia another mug.

The rest of the morning was spent largely on Lydia and Stiles getting any surviving furniture out of the burnt apartment. She got to keep a nice desk, a wide range of novels that she kept near the front of her apartment and she moved food from her own apartment to Stiles; he needed them more than her burnt apartment did. Stiles went out, he didn’t specifically say why, but he said he needed to get ‘supplies’. It was strange to Lydia how comfortable she felt around him. He made her feel like she could always rely on him if she would ever need it. He didn’t expect her to be perfect, he liked being around her whatever mood or state she was in. It was refreshing.

 

***

 

The meeting with her mother was short, and didn’t last very long. Her mother merely inspected the apartment, jotted down notes about the condition of the apartment and said that she would need to buy Lydia new clothes. It wasn’t like Lydia’s mother didn’t care about Lydia, in fact when she first saw Lydia, she didn’t let her out of her embrace. Lydia’s mother wanted Lydia to get her life back on track and she will do it as quickly as possible.

“Is this going to be expensive?” Lydia asked, wandering behind her mother. Her mother didn’t say anything, merely waving around her pen, then, finally looking up at Lydia.

“You know how I am, Lydia, I will make sure this apartment is exactly how it was before. You don’t have to worry about money.” Her mother turned to her, and kissed her head. Lydia gave a weak smile and continued to follow her mother.

“How long will it take?” Lydia asked. Her mother turned to her again, a curious brow arising.

“It should only be a couple of weeks. But when I get the repairment in here, they’ll be able to confirm a date.” Her mother said, and Lydia nodded along. She would have to tell Stiles that. “I don’t know why you’re staying with this boy. You don’t even know him,”

“I trust him. He isn’t weird or anything,” Lydia said. And that was the truth that she believed. The trusting him bit. She still found him a little odd, but it was the cute kind of odd.

 

***

Once Lydia’s mother left, Lydia went back into Stiles’ apartment, and curled herself up in her room. She looked through her clothes, to try to find something comfortable to wear, but when she was looking for one of her favourite baggy shirts, she couldn’t find it. It must have burned in the fire. She pouted, and a thought came to her head.

She went into Stiles’ room. Probably not a smart idea, but she did, and she inspected his chest of drawers. She managed to find a couple of shirts that would be baggy enough for her to find them comfy.

“What are you doing?” She heard Stiles say behind her. She jumped, not realising Stiles was home. She turned to him and had a couple of his shirts in her hands, innocent eyes fluttering at him.

“Sorry. I’m not being creepy, I promise. I just wanted a comfy shirt and I don’t have one at the moment.” She said, and held out the shirts for him to take off of her. She knew she shouldn’t have gone in there without his permission, but she thought she could try. But Stiles didn’t seem angry, or upset that she was in his room, he looked confused. He took the shirts, and began to sort through them in his hand. He put them back into his drawer and began to rummage through them. He pulled one shirt out and spread it out. It looked like a large lacrosse jersey or something.

“If you’re going to take a shirt, just take this one.” Stiles said, and offered it to Lydia. She took it tentatively.

“You were on a lacrosse team?” She asked, looking at the shirt, which had his last name ‘Stilinski’, written on the back.

“Does that really surprise you?” Stiles asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

“A little, yes.” Lydia smirked. Stiles laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck, still smiling at the strawberry blonde that was Lydia.

 

***

 

“I swear Rachel McAdams was made for this role,” Stiles said, his legs resting on the coffee table as Lydia stood in the kitchen. Lydia decided to make them pasta; it was her way of saying thank you to Stiles. She wore his lacrosse shirt and it was extremely comfortable and long that she decided just to wear a pair of boxers she took from one of her past boyfriends. Stiles had put on _The Notebook_ at Lydia’s request.

“You’re getting way too into this movie,” Lydia said, giggling and waiting for the pasta to finally cook. A knock came to the door, and Stiles bound for it. He opened it wide and Lydia peaked around the corner to see who it was. It was a police officer, but not for the town they were in. It looked to be a small town police uniform. He was maybe in his 40s, and an old tired face made him look older.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Stiles whispered. Lydia looked surprised at the father and son. She didn’t expect his father to look so tired.

“Just came to see you,” His dad said, and his voice was so kind, Lydia understood where Stiles got his kind attitude from.

“You’re the sheriff of Beacon Hills, you can’t just leave.” Stiles whispered, and Lydia came out from behind the corner, and came to Stiles’ side.

“You lived in Beacon Hills? Get out! So did I!”  Lydia said, which was true, but now she finally had the opportunity to talk to Stiles’ dad.

“Dad, you’re still in uniform, don’t you have to be somewhere?” Stiles said, trying to get rid of his father. It seemed to Lydia that Stiles had to deal with his dad blurting things he shouldn’t, which is probably why he wanted him gone now with Lydia around.

“You moved on quite quickly, didn’t you?” His dad whispered to him, and Lydia looked up at Stiles. They were both making the connection to what he meant. She was wearing his shirt, it was late at night, and she was happy to talk to Stiles’ dad.

“Shut up dad, it isn’t like that,” Stiles groaned, but Lydia put a hand on Stiles’ chest and moved him back.

“Do you want to stay for dinner? I’m making pasta,” Lydia said nicely, looking up at Stiles, as if to warn him against arguing with her.

“Uh, no. I think I really should get back to Beacon Hills.” Sheriff Stilinski said, looking at Stiles. Stiles sighed and hugged his dad. It looked like they missed each other a lot, but they were both too busy for them to see each other.

“It was nice meeting you, Mr Stilinski,” Lydia extended a hand to him.

“And to you...uh,” He took her hand, but his brow crinkled as he didn’t know her name.

“Lydia,” She said sweetly.

“Goodnight, Lydia.” The Sheriff nodded at her and left Stiles and Lydia at the door.

“Night dad,” Stiles said sadly, as though he was disappointed in himself. “He likes you more than me.” Stiles said, and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“We’ll have to have him over,” Lydia said, her eyes narrowing at him. She wanted him to see his dad and for it to be a good time, not some hug in the corridor of Stiles’ apartment building. Stiles nodded, a weak smile appearing on his face.

 

***

 

“So. Who’s Malia?” Lydia finally asked. Stiles and Lydia sat on the floor in front of the TV. Stiles looked up from his pasta surprised.

“My ex,” He said with a mouthful of food. Lydia looked at him, waiting for him to respond. He dropped his fork into his plate, and put it on the coffee table. “You’re going to keep making that face until I tell you, aren’t you?”

“You learn quickly,” Lydia said, and Stiles sighed. He wiped his hands against one another, and rubbed a finger against his temple.

“I broke up with Malia a month ago. I had been with her for a year or two. It was a very...physical relationship,” Stiles started, raising an eyebrow to suggest what he meant. “It didn’t feel like she was in it one hundred percent, she just wanted to be satisfied and then we were done. She would get irrationally jealous, I couldn’t talk to a girl without having to ask her first,” Stiles explained, and it seemed to irritate him to think on his past. “When I broke up with her, she got incredibly mad, accused me of cheating and got somewhat violent. She had always been that way though. I just said I was sorry and left. I came here a couple of days later.” Stiles explained. He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, taking his plate again.

“She sounds complicated.” Lydia assured Stiles.

“Isn’t everyone though?” Stiles asked, and Lydia nodded.

“Yes, but she sounds especially complicated.” Lydia explained what she meant. She put her plate down and let her hand fall onto Stiles, as though to reassure him that leaving was the best thing for him. He watched her hand, smile as her thumb rubbed against the back of his hand. There was a loud and continuous knock at the door that didn’t seem to stop at any point since it started. “I wonder if your dad finally too me up on my offer!” Lydia laughed, and Stiles got up, sliding across the floorboards in his socks. He almost tripped as he got to the door, and he looked back at Lydia as he laughed. He opened the door, and his happy demeanor changed. He was completely shocked.

“Malia, what are you doing here?” He said breathlessly. 


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to bring you all bad news. As I have some major exams in the next week or so, I won't be able to update as quickly as these chapters have come out. It will be updated soon, but it might take me some time. I am so sorry for this, but it was kind of my fault for starting a fanfic midway through my exam period. But I hope you all like this chapter and I'm sorry for the overwhelming feels. Have fun, and enjoy. xx

The girl that stood at the door. She was taller than Lydia was, with dark and light brown shades flowing throughout her wavy hair. She wore shorts, a pair of old converse, and a flannelette shirt. She was pretty, but her face was mean and angry.

“Why are you here, Malia?” Stiles asked, and Malia pushed past him.

“Why haven’t you been calling me back?” Malia asked angrily. Lydia didn’t know what to do. She sat in stunned silence, and now that Malia was entering the apartment, Lydia was worried that this girl would accuse them of something. Malia then looked at her, and Lydia could feel her heart pounding in her chest. “Who the hell is this?” She asked, her brow narrowing at Lydia. Stiles skidded across the floor and blocked Malia from Lydia.

“She’s a friend. But this isn’t about her. Let’s talk,” Stiles said calming, and looked back at Lydia. His eyes were worried for her, and she understood what she would have to do. She stood from the floor and started to walk to her room. Malia stared Lydia down, but it had no effect on her; Lydia wasn’t going to be bullied by a girl she didn’t even know.

“What is she doing wearing your shirt?” Malia yelled at Stiles and Stiles shook his head, unknowing of what to say to the aggressive girl. Lydia didn’t want to see Stiles, the poor fragile thing put into such a place.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you two broke up a month ago, so why should you care?” Lydia piped in, and walked up to Malia, intersecting between Stiles and Malia. It was funny how he started out to protect Lydia, now she was protecting Stiles.

“Because I used to wear that shirt too. And I know what that means. You’ve been sleeping with her?!” Malia turned to Stiles and yelled. Lydia chuckled just out of pure shock.

“Sleeping together? Oh sweetheart, you’ve got it all messed up. I’m not sleeping with him, and even if I were, I can tell you, he wouldn’t want you once he’s tried heaven.” Lydia remarked and the room went silent. A devilish smile creeped onto her face, and she waved her hand at Malia.“Are you done now? I think you should leave.” Lydia said simply, and waited with her arms crossed. Malia looked between Stiles and Lydia and left abruptly in a huff. Lydia dusted her hands and went back to their spot. She grabbed both dishes and put them in the kitchen. Stiles looked on, stunned, he was just watching Lydia like he just watched the second coming of Christ of something.

“What was that?” He said finally. Lydia turned to him and he moved his head forward slightly, gesturing for a response.

“Oh, sorry, did you actually want to talk to her?” Lydia asked sarcastically. Stiles blinked a couple of times before a smile tweaked onto his lip.

“No. But how did you do that?” He asked, still unsure how Lydia had so much power for someone of her size.

“I’m a genius, remember?” Lydia said simply. She walked up to Stiles, standing fairly close to him. She looked up at him, making sure her eyelashes fluttered. “Oh and by the way, I wasn’t lying about heaven. I have never been dumped in my life because all the men I sleep with never want to sleep with anyone else ever again.” She whispered, her tongue touching her top lip. She chuckled to herself and started to walk to her bedroom.

“Is that some sort of invitation?” Stiles yelled after her, his right hand acting more nervous by waving it around more, and it didn’t reflect the rest of his demeanor. Lydia stood at the frame of her door, biting her lip, and smiled at Stiles.

“If you actually manage to ask me out, we’ll see.” She flirted, and closed the door behind her.

 

***

 

“What do you mean, ‘We’re just friends’? We’ve been living with him for like 2 weeks now!” Allison said, taking a sip of her coffee after her rant. It was true that Lydia had been living with Stiles for 2 weeks; her mother was stubborn and wanted Lydia to have the best apartment money could offer. It sometimes irritated Lydia as to the extent her mother was putting into it, especially when she was arguing with the landlord every 2 hours. The construction work was going to take a while longer, which wasn’t fun. But it was also 2 weeks since the incident between Stiles and Lydia in which she fully admitted that she would go out with him if he asked.

It wasn’t like the thought of going out with Stiles bothered her, it was the fact that Stiles had yet to ask her out, or even mention the incident at all. It felt like it didn’t even happen. But it did. And Lydia wanted to know, without making things awkward. Which was difficult.

“Yes, we’ve been living together for 2 weeks. As friends. And plus, you know I gave him the ‘all clear’ about asking me out, and he hasn’t said a word about it.” Lydia said, finishing off her own latte.

“Does that bother you?” Allison remarked, peering into a nearby shop window. They were still trying to find new clothes for Lydia, and every couple of days they would go shopping to see if more shops had anything worth wearing. She was rebuilding her wardrobe very slowly, but it was getting there.

“Of course it fucking bothers me, why doesn’t he want to sleep with me?” Lydia acted like a child, and Allison knew Lydia was joking, but people around her must have thought she was a slut or something, which annoyed her but also gave her a sense of great power. Then Lydia ran into a hard body. She backed up and thanked herself for finishing her latte. “Sorry, sir.” She said and then looked up at who she ran into. It was Stiles and she laughed at herself.

“You’re not really sorry, are you?” He asked, a smirk growing on his face.

“With you, never.” She said sarcastically, and stuck her tongue lazily between her teeth and smiled. Another person was with him, which she had met the week before. His name was Scott McCall, and he was a very sweet, but slightly awkward boy who was Stiles’ best friend since they were kids. They were like brothers. “Hi, Scott.” Lydia said.

“So, who exactly were you talking about when you said they wouldn’t sleep with you?” Stiles asked, and Allison giggled behind Lydia. Lydia remained composed, but inside her head was screaming for her to run and never look at Stiles in the eye ever again.

“Just a boy. Might have to bring him over sometime.” Lydia smirked, and Allison’s snickering became louder behind her.

“Just hang a tie on the doorknob, I’ll take the hint.” Stiles laughed, and Scott smiled beside him.

“Oh, so you won’t be inviting a girl over to compete?” Lydia dared him to respond. Stiles bit his lip and smirked.

“Lydia, we both know, there isn’t any competition.” He said slowly, and began to lean down to Lydia. “I’d win hands down.” He whispered, and Lydia’s eyes narrowed at Stiles.

“Want to take that bet?” She raised her brow at him, just testing him.

“Gladly,” Stiles smirked deepened and Lydia bit her lip.

“Guys, we’re in public, can you guys discuss this more when you get home or something?” Scott interrupted, and Allison was standing behind Lydia, tight-lipped. Lydia cleared her throat and tilted her head.

“See you at home.” Lydia pushed past Stiles, smiling and telling herself that she won the argument.

“It’s pizza night, remember!” Stiles shouted after them, and Lydia didn’t look back, but simply raised her hand, waving her fingers at him.

 

***

 

“Well, you definitely want to fuck him.” Allison said on the drive back to Lydia’s apartment. Lydia scoffed, but her cheeks were burning slightly.

“I was joking Allison.” Lydia lied to Allison, and somewhat to herself. They stopped at a set of lights and Allison turned to Lydia, her face surprised.

“Were you not there at the conversation you just had?” Allison scoffed. Lydia looked on confused, but she had an idea of what Allison was getting at. “You two were flirting so hard, I thought you were actually going to fuck each other. Scott thinks so too.”

“How would you know what Scott thinks?” Lydia redirected the conversation.

“We’ve been going out okay?” Allison admitted in a groan. “The other week, when I was picking you up, I was talking with Scott and we decided to see each other.” She explained, but her smile was larger than what Lydia had ever seen it.

“You’re sleeping with Scott?” Lydia asked curiously.

“What? He’s nice, he’s sweet and God, Lydia, he is so good in bed.” Allison giggled.

“Can we just get home and not mention anything else on this topic?” Lydia asked. She was somewhat disappointed that she didn’t have something like Allison. She seemed to beam even more than usual, and it made Lydia upset. She wish she could glow with happiness whenever she mentioned her boyfriend, but that didn’t seem likely at any point soon. The rest of the car trip was silent, and Lydia was growing in distress.

They walked to Stiles’ door and Lydia fiddled with the lock. Allison looked at Lydia and sighed.

“Don’t deny yourself happiness okay. You do like him. What is _so_ bad with admitting it?” Allison asked.

“Allison, I can think of several things wrong with admitting my feelings. And the risk outweighs the reward. Trust me.” Lydia admitted. She didn’t want to be rejected by Stiles, who was probably the best friend and the best guy she had ever met that liked Lydia for who she was. If he denied her, when could she ever be happy. Allison hugged Lydia and kissed her on the cheek as Lydia did the same.

 

***

 

“Did you know that Scott and Allison were sleeping together?” Lydia said to Stiles. He worked his way around her bed, fixing up the fitted sheet onto the mattress. Lydia changed the sheets on her bed, but she didn’t realise how difficult it was with the bed frame in the way. Stiles offered to help her out when he went to bed. Again - he was only in his boxers. Ignoring her feelings was becoming harder.

“Oh so that’s the girl,” Stiles whispered to himself. He looked up and rested his hands on his hips. Lydia looked at him, curious as to what he was thinking. “Well, I knew he was sleeping with someone ‘cause he was way too happy for his usual self. Now I know.” He finished what he meant, and Lydia nodded. They went back to making the bed and Lydia couldn’t ignore the nagging questions in her head anymore.

“It’s weird how they got together.” She said wary of what Stiles would think. He didn’t raise his head from his fixation on the bed, but he did think on it.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He muttered.

“Do you think girls and guys can just be friends?” Lydia asked. Stiles looked up at Lydia, and he licked his lips with a fearful face.

“Yeah. I mean, we are.” Stiles said nervously.

“Yeah. I guess we are.” Lydia said a little disappointed with his response. They finished fixing up her bed and Lydia smiled weakly at Stiles. “Thanks for helping me change the sheets.” She said fiddling with the bottom of Stiles’s jersey that she wore to bed now.

“It’s no problem, Lydia. I swear.” Stiles said heading out of her room. He stopped just outside her room, and Lydia followed after him slowly. “So, uh, goodnight.” He said, giving his own version of a weak smile.

“Yeah. Goodnight.” Lydia said. Stiles was about to turn away but Lydia chest was aching, and she needed the pain to go away. “Wait,” She squeaked out, and Stiles turned to her. If any time could be defined by the phrase ‘fuck it’, it would be this one. Lydia quickly raised a hand to Stiles’ neck and pulled him down, and she met him halfway, rising on her toes.  Her lips crashed against his and she felt something click within her. Stiles didn’t touch her for a moment, but his lips worked against her as the kiss deepened, and finally his hands touched her waist, bring her closer to his body. His lips didn’t taste of anything but pizza they had for dinner, but the way they worked against Lydia’s, it was like she was experiencing magic first hand.

Lydia lost herself in the kiss, her hands running through his hair, and the only thing she could hear was heavy breathing from both of them and the defined ringing of her heart in her ears. Lydia broke them apart and they stood, stunned at each other, both of their mouths hanging open slightly. Lydia stood down, and backed towards her door. “Goodnight.” She muttered quickly, and shut the door behind her. She rested against the door, covering her mouth in pure shock.

Why the hell did she just do that? What the hell came over her? And why the fuck was he such a good kisser. The overwhelming feeling of wanting Stiles was becoming stronger, and the kiss that she thought would drain out her desires made them grow more intense. She was screwed.


	4. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I wanted to torture you all some more. It's short but I think you'll enjoy it. You will also probably hate me because I won't be able to update until like the weekend or maybe even next week, which sucks, but yeah, here it is. Enjoy. xx

A week was a long time to ignore something. At least that’s what Lydia thought, but she hadn’t stopped thinking about that kiss. She had talked to Stiles yet, but he hadn’t brought up the kiss at all, and Lydia didn’t feel comfortable doing so as she didn’t know how Stiles felt towards her.

“So,” Allison said through the phone. “You kissed him like a week ago and you decide to tell me now?” She questioned, her tone ringing with surprise.

“Well, I thought something else would have happened, but unfortunately no.” Lydia explained, highlighting some more of her notes. Multitasking was a gift that Lydia possessed, and possessed well.

“Just ask him! C’mon, you were brave enough to kiss him.” Allison reminded Lydia.

“Kissing and talking are very different things. I’m only good at one of the two. Apparently that didn’t work on Stiles though.” Lydia chuckled, and Allison laughed along with her.

“Lyds, can you please just talk to Stiles?” Allison begged, and Lydia sighed deeply.

“Fine. Only because I love you.” Lydia giggled, and the conversation ended some time later. Lydia finished off her notes around 1am. She yawned and got up from her desk. She stretched, her shoulders aching from the strain of sitting in the one chair for several hours. She walked to the kitchen, not really bothered by the fact that she was only wearing her underwear and a tight singlet shirt on. It wasn’t like Stiles would be awake at 1am. She opened the fridge door, using the back of her hand to cover another yawn. A loud banging and a crashing of numerous items behind Lydia to turn to the sound. She saw Stiles getting up from the floor with a metal baseball bat readjusting in his hands. Lydia rolled her eyes and took the jug of water from the fridge.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t carrying this thing.” She remarked and Stiles lowered the bat.

“What are you doing awake? I heard the fridge open and thought someone broke in.”

“To steal the food?” Lydia chuckled.

“You can see where my priorities lie.” Stiles laughed and came around the island bench of the kitchen. As he saw Lydia, he stopped and backed away slightly.

“You okay?” She asked, and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, licking his lips like he was tempted to say something he shouldn’t.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He readjusted his posture and tried to lean on the countertop with grace, but he just looked like a fool.

“Want some?” Lydia offered the water, but Stiles shook his head quickly. Lydia rolled her eyes and put the jug back, taking her own glass of water to her room. She turned back to Stiles who was watching Lydia walk to her bedroom. Let’s just say his eyes were focused a little lower down. “I’m a sure a picture would last a hell of a lot longer.” Lydia remarked, smirking at him and closing the door behind her. Lydia didn’t process what she did until she was setting herself to sleep. And everything in her turned to panic. A foreign feeling but it was getting increasingly more frequent with Stiles. Lydia fumbled with her phone and quickly texted Allison.

_‘I flirted with him again. Allison, this guy is slowly killing me’_

 

***

 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Lydia said to her mother through the phone. She was wandering around Stiles’ apartment with a textbook in hand, trying to cram for an exam that was coming up. It wasn’t like Lydia didn’t know her stuff, she just wanted to make sure she knew it inside and out, without barely any thought to it.

“It’s done!” Her mother said cheerfully, and as Lydia remained silent, it must have occurred to her mother that Lydia didn’t know what she was talking about. “Your apartment is done. You can start moving in tomorrow!” Her mother was so excited, but Lydia lost the grip on her textbook. It felt like she had lost Stiles by being so separated from him already. She always knew her apartment would be fixed, but she had hoped that something would have happened between her and Stiles for them to be...something.

“Thanks for calling, Mom. I should pack.” Lydia said, her voice nervous, but she hung up the phone before her mother could question Lydia’s tone.

 

***

 

Lydia had all her things packed up and was making sure she could move her own furniture from Stiles’ apartment easily when the move came the next day. Stiles knocked on her door and opened it up with a smile on his face.

“Didn’t you hear me calling? Dinner’s ready.” He said, but his face soon dropped seeing all of Lydia’s things packed up. “What’s going on?” He asked, obviously upset. Lydia stood from the bed, her fingers fiddling with one another.

“My mom called. My apartment is ready. I’m moving back tomorrow.” Lydia explained and Stiles’ brow narrowed, growing in confusion.

“When were you going to tell me?” He seemed angrier than what Lydia thought he would be.

“Tomorrow.” She said in a small voice, and Stiles clenched his fist.

“Why?” He said in a low voice, it scared Lydia.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.” She explained her motives, which she believed to be true. She did think Stiles didn’t want to talk to her about the kiss, that he wanted to forget it.

“Why would I want to tal-” He stopped talking and then sighed, his eyes not letting go of Lydia’s gaze. He hadn’t been ignoring it. He was having his own torment. He must have been. “C’mon. We’ll order pizza, watch some shit movies and drink a little? A celebration of our time together?”

“Only for a little.” Lydia smiled weakly and followed Stiles to the couch. They sat there for most of the night talking about different things, ignoring the thing that they both wanted to forget and reminisced on their time, including the hilarious dinner with Stiles’ dad.

It was nice, but there was a great sense of sadness filling the air, like they both knew something between them was fading and they wanted the night to last longer.

 

***

 

Lydia didn’t remember going to bed, and she didn’t wake up there. Instead, she woke up on a warm solid object. She fixed her eyes open and found that her cheek was resting against Stiles’ chest, holding him in a vice. His own arms were wrapped around her, and his legs were entangled with her own, and she smiled, but knew if he woke any time soon he would most likely freak out, and Lydia didn’t need that sadness on her right now. She wriggled out of his arms and moved to her room. She stood at her door, looking back and saw Stiles sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck, and smiling to himself.

They both went to her apartment and took a look at the new result. It looked like it did before, with the difference of a better paint job with colours other than creme. Instead it was white and deep purples following the linings of ceiling and walls. Her mother had bought new furniture and it looked the way Lydia’s room at home did. Lydia liked it.

“Better than ever. But then again, I saw it when it was burnt, so this is a really great improvement.” Stiles smirked, and Lydia laughed. They moved all the furniture quickly over, nothing really heavy, but Stiles said he wanted to help.

Lydia got all her bags and things together, and ended up moving most it by the time Stiles noticed.

“So that’s the last of it,” Lydia said, placing the last of her bags on the floor in a sigh. She smiled at Stiles. “Goodbye. I guess.” She chuckled, and Stiles smiled down at her. He took her into his embrace and they held each other for a moment. They separated and Lydia’s chest began to ache. Stiles began to close the door with a weak smile, and Lydia couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“You know what?” Lydia started and pushed the door open, forcing Stiles to stumble backward slightly. “I’m sick of feeling sorry for myself.” Lydia shouted, and Stiles’ face began to look confused.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked.

“I kissed you, and yes, I wanted to do it for ages, and then you said nothing! I felt crap for days because I thought you didn’t like me. But do you know what I remember?” Lydia shouted, poking his chest and shoving him in frustration. “That you kissed me back. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. You held my waist and you pulled me close because you wanted me.” Lydia recalled and she wasn’t afraid to keep shouting.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and his face got sadder as Lydia continued. Lydia sighed and then chuckled slightly.

“And I felt crap because you didn’t say anything!? What is wrong with me? I could kiss guys like that and walk away no problem, and then you come around and fuck it up!” Lydia scoffed. “And you aren’t saying anything at all! I just want you to say something!” She was on the verge of tears and Stiles still remain silent. “Why did I expect you to say anything. Goodbye Stiles.” She said, leaving him stunned and heading to her own apartment. As soon as the door closed, Lydia’s back collided with the door and she held her mouth shut. There were tears spilling over her eyeline and she was now feeling worse than ever.

 

 


	5. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a quick update, better one's are on their way, I promise!   
> I'm sorry if Lydia seems a little out of character in the beginning. You know how heartbreak is.   
> Okay. Now to the story. Enjoy xx

Lydia had never been one to sulk over a failed relationship. But it wasn’t a relationship. And she had been sulking, as much as she tried to prove to herself that she wasn’t. It had been a couple of months, and Lydia had kept herself secluded from most people, only going out of her apartment when completely necessary. She only texted Allison, who was worried about Lydia’s wellbeing more than anything, but she really just wanted to see one person. And it wasn’t Stiles.

She missed Derek more than anything. Her first boyfriend. They were very close and they never really lost contact after they broke up. A mutual break up, and they always helped each other with anything that bothered them. She wanted to see Derek.

But she did miss Stiles. He was all she thought about. They weren’t even together and Lydia already felt brokenhearted. She may have fallen too hard too fast. She had never met someone so charming yet so clumsy in her life and she found it a breath of fresh air from the aggressive cocky males that always seemed to flock her way.

She just needed someone to love her the way she deserved.

 

***

 

It was the beginning of December, and she sat in the local library, reading over chemistry notes that she thought she would need for her next exam which wouldn’t be for a while, but still, she thought it best to study. It was a welcome distraction, to get her mind of a stupid boy. He was just a boy, why was it bothering her so much.

“You know, I haven’t seen you look so upset since the time your credit card stopped working,” A voice whispered over Lydia’s shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw Derek, giving a devilish grin, his hands shoved into his pockets. She stood from her chair and jumped into his arms.

“I hope you know, I’m not that self-absorbed anymore.” Lydia warned, a little giggle in her voice. “What are you doing here?” She asked, and Derek let his hands rest on her hips.

“I got a call from Allison. And you know when Allison can’t do it, I really should step in.” Derek smirked, and Lydia scoffed, shoving Derek’s shoulder.

“I don’t need a man to take care of me!” She defended herself in a whisper.

“Oh, that’s a given. But, I needed to give you a hug, ‘cause I love you.” He smiled, and Lydia giggled.

“C’mon, let’s go get lunch. You can pay.” Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder, walking away from Derek, but knew he would be following behind her.

 

***

 

They sat in Lydia’s apartment with the take out food they had both gotten. They sat at her breakfast table and Lydia had been forced to talk about Stiles.   

“So you took that boy down in a whole rant?” Derek said, grease from his burger dripping onto his hand and mixing into the stubble on his chin. He wasn’t the most sophisticated man, but he was still as lovable as always. “Lydia, you are a cold bitch, I love you!” He remarked taking another bite of his burger. Lydia’s hand tangled in her hair as she laughed and she continued to play with her sushi. “Now what’s with the face? It seems like this kid just shit all over your life.” Derek asked, finally ignoring his food.

“It felt like he did.” Lydia muttered, and Derek choked on his food.

“You are Lydia Martin!” Derek yelled and stood on the table. He faced the side of her apartment, and began to yell as if he were talking to someone beyond the wall. He was talking directly to Stiles. “Men fear your presence and do you know what? It’s a fucking turn on! That douchebag doesn’t know what he’s missing because you would have been the best thing to ever happen to him. Scratch that. You _were_ the best thing to ever happen to him and he missed the miracle!” Derek yelled louder, and Lydia laughed as she forced him down from the table.

“You need to stop!” She giggled, and ran a hand through her hair. She felt embarrassed and she knew Stiles couldn’t see her. “Why have I suddenly become a prima donna?” She sighed.

“When you decided to let one boy control the incredible Lydia Martin.” Derek announced, altering his voice, which made him sound ridiculous.

“You have to stop saying stuff like that.” Lydia chuckled and finally managed to finish off the last bit of sushi she had.

“Fine, I want you to repeat after me,” He reached for her hand, and Lydia rolled her eyes before accepting it. He pulled her to her feet and he took a breath and Lydia did the same. “I am Lydia Martin, and I’m a fucking queen.” Lydia sighed, and smiled widely at Derek.

“I am Lydia Martin and I’m a fucking queen!” She repeated louder.

“I am fucking flawless, bitches!” He shouted a little louder.

“I’m fucking flawless, bitches!” Lydia screamed and a giggle followed soon after, Derek’s hand touching Lydia’s cheek.

“And you don’t need anyone. Lydia, this guy obviously made you feel special, but you were already special before you met him.” He reassured, and Lydia gave a sigh, but a happy one. She needed to hear that she was significant, it didn’t even matter who it was, just someone who meant it.

 

***

 

“Lydia, come on baby!” The man on top of Lydia moaned, and she rolled her eyes. He was trying to prove that all his good looks went to a great purpose. They did not. He did try though, so she would give his an A+ for effort, but skill and technique, god he would need a hell of a lot of practise. He then made the most ridiculous, like a combination of bliss, excitement and torment. He kind of looked like a gargoyle, it was very off putting.

He collapsed next to Lydia, and whatever body parts he had resting on Lydia, she shoved off. She was feeling gross, and she hadn’t even gotten off from it. She’d have to treat herself later, but now she was stuck with a naked man who didn’t know how to please a women even if he had read a ‘How-To’ guide for dummies. Lydia picked up his button up shirt and placed it over her naked body. She stood from her bed, and the man reached over and hit her backside with the back of his hand. Lydia turned around, her hands resting on the bed.

“If you smack my ass like I’m a horse, I will kick you like one. Got that?” She whispered with a fake smile, and the man nodded slowly with growing fear starting in his eyes.

Lydia walked to her kitchen and turned on her coffee machine. Her awful sexual encounter was going to be reward with coffee, and it was going to be a damn good blend. It only took Lydia to get back to her old self. She wasn’t sulking around her apartment thinking about Stiles, she was thinking of it more as a mistake that she was learning from, and she wasn’t going to let it get her down. She was confident and went out every chance she got. She hadn’t really seen Stiles about the apartment building, and she left that to her busy schedule and his own. They didn’t cross paths and it didn’t bother her much. She just missed him as a positive light in her life.

A knock came to the door, and Lydia groaned. She buttoned up the shirt, and walked lazily to the door, fixing up her hair in the process. She wondered as to why someone was knocking on her door at 9:30 at night though. It was a very odd time. She opened up the door and saw Stiles with his boxers on and an old hoodie that he often wore if he had to leave the apartment late at night.

“Stiles.” Lydia said surprise, pulling the button up shirt closer around her chest.

“Sorry. I know you probably don’t want to see me, considering you have a guest.” He said awkwardly, and Lydia’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Oh, God. I completely forgot about the walls. I’m so sorry.” She said embarrassed, and rested a hand to her forehead, leaning against the frame of the door.

“Don’t be. Like your friend said, I missed the miracle.” Stiles said, beating the papers in his hand against the other. Lydia stood in shock, and Stiles sighed audibly. “Listen, I just got some of your mail.” He said handing it forward. Lydia reluctantly took the mail and smiled at Stiles.

“Thanks.” She half smiled, but it was too weak for it to be real.

“I’m sorry. For...everything. I’d explain it, but I think you should get back to whoever you have in there.” He said, and rubbed the back of his neck, just like every time he was nervous. He started to back towards his door, but Lydia caught his arm.

“He doesn’t matter, you can tell me.” She stuttered and her eyes begged Stiles to finally let her in. Just let go and finally tell her what was going on in his head. He pulled his arm away slowly and gave a weak smile.

“Another time.” He muttered, and walked into his apartment. Lydia’s shoulders drooped and she combed a hand through her hair. She walked back into her apartment to the man she didn’t know the name of. 


	6. Movie Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go. Another update with be coming in the next couple of days. Maybe even tomorrow if I'm lucky. Anyway, enjoy.  
> P.s. outfit inspiration at the end.  
> Again. Enjoy xx

Lydia fixed up her skirt, and grabbed her purse. She was late for a lunch with Allison and Scott. She would be a third wheel, but it was better than sitting at home. She raced for the elevator, and luckily someone was inside to hold the door. She got inside and saw Stiles. The two stood and stared at each other awkwardly.

“So, I’m guessing you’re going out with Allison and Scott too?” Stiles asked, and Lydia nodded in response. “You know, I should just go out, you wouldn’t want me there.”

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Lydia said quickly. “Besides, I want you there. We should at least be friends. We were before….you know.” Lydia scratched behind her ear and smiled awkwardly.

“Friends it is.” Stiles said, extending his hand to Lydia, though his words were somewhat strained, like he didn’t believe himself. Lydia took it, and smiled brightly at him. Just touching his hand was so peaceful, Lydia felt incredibly relaxed and perfectly happy.

 

***

 

Stiles and Lydia walked to the coffee shop, and ended up having lunch with Allison and Scott. They didn’t talk about relationships, only about family, school, anything else that didn’t make things awkward.

They ended up walking around the shops, peering into them and generally just discussing things. Allison and Lydia were walking behind Stiles and Scott.

“You know, he does like you?” Allison whispered to Lydia, and she looked up at her friend.

“Well he has yet to say so.” Lydia played it off, though she was still hopeful for a moment.

“You don’t seem to care?” Allison said, her arm hooking around Lydia’s. Lydia rested her head on Allison’s shoulder.

“Don’t get me wrong, I do still like him, I’ve just stopped expecting him to like me back. I was so used to boys falling in love with so quickly, I forgot how complicated love really was.” Lydia explained, her arm tightening with Allison’s, and her other hand running over pleated fabric of her skirt.

“Love?” Allison asked and Lydia shrugged.

“That’s what it felt like.” Lydia sighed, and hugged onto her friend’s arm tighter.

“Did Derek end up seeing you?” Allison changed the subject just like a best friend should.

“Yeah, why?” Lydia questioned.

“He said he was going to ask you to the Christmas party.” Allison began to step one foot in front of Lydia, and the next step, Lydia stepped one foot in front of Allison. They began to walk like this, eventually passing between Stiles and Scott, who looked on in utter confusion.

“What Christmas party?” Lydia asked.

“Beacon Hills’ annual Christmas party.” Allison said, her voice catching a giggle at the end of her sentence.

“He didn’t ask, probably forgot. But I’ll be going.” Lydia said, laughing soon after Allison. Allison stopped abruptly and caught Lydia by surprise. She almost tripped over, but Allison caught Lydia’s arms and helped to stablise her.

“Maybe you should see if Stiles is going with anyone.” Allison suggested and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“I’m not going to ask him. I’ll just see if he’s going at all.” Lydia fluttered her eyelashes and giggled with Allison until the boys finally caught up them.

 

***

 

Lydia tapped her foot a couple of times on the floor of the elevator, and then looked over at Stiles.

“Are you going to the Christmas party in Beacon Hills?” Lydia asked. She began rubbing her elbow, hoping that she didn’t make a fool of herself.

“The one that happens every year?” He asked, and Lydia nodded. Stiles chuckled and nodded to her. “Yeah. What about you?” He asked, and Lydia smiled brightly at him, knowing her cheeks were burning.

“Yeah.” She said. She then regretted bringing up the topic at all, knowing what his next question would be.

“Why did you ask?” He asked as if on queue. She tried not to sigh and make up a good lie that she could pass off as real to him and to herself.

“Well, I don’t really want to go alone, and I was wondering if you wanted to go. As friends.” She said quickly and hoped he would agree. _‘Just say yes. Please.’_ She thought to herself, all she wanted was for him to stop avoiding her, to finally give her hope, if she didn’t get a response now she would give up altogether.

“Well, I can’t pass up a great offer like that.” He finally responded with a big smile that made Lydia a little breathless. The doors to the elevator opened and they began to walk to their apartments in a state of complete giddiness. They were both glancing at each other and giggling like 15 year olds on their first date. They both were at their doors and unlocked them almost in sync. Before they could go inside, they looked at each other and smiled. Stiles stepped back and extended a hand to Lydia. She was confused for a moment but took it. He slowly brought her in and curled his arms around her, his head resting upon hers. Lydia instinctively closed her eyes, her own arms wrapping around Stiles.

“I’ve missed you, Lydia.” She heard him mutter before he broke away and stepped into his apartment. Lydia stood in shock and looked at his door waiting for it to open. It didn’t, and Lydia sighed. She cracked a smile and went inside her apartment.

 

***

 

It had been about 2 weeks since they had agreed to go together, and every so often they would talk about what to wear. The event was very special in Beacon Hills, and was the height of formal occasions in the town. Lydia told Stiles to wear a suit that would fit and she would wear a nice formal dress. Stiles kept asking what Lydia was going to wear, but she just said it was a surprise, which always left Stiles in a smile.

The 20th of December came faster than Lydia would have thought, and she spent most of the day on the phone with Allison.

“Are you really wearing that dress?” Allison asked, surprised that Lydia was in fact going to wear the dress they had both picked out. It was expensive, but it was going to leave people with their mouths hanging open.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Lydia said, putting the earring in her ear. She fixed her the rings on her fingers before readjusting her make-up one last time. “What about you? Green dress?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, Scott said he liked me in it.” Allison explained, and Lydia scoffed.

“You showed him? I thought you said you were going to surprise him!” Lydia acted offended but started to laugh lightly.

“Not everyone is trying to impress our dates.” Allison laughed, and Lydia rolled her eyes at how Allison made fun of Lydia.

“Ha - Ha, very funny. Stiles and I should get on the road soon to make it in time, so I’m going to get my dress on and go see Stiles. I’ll see you there.” Lydia said.

“See you, Lyds.” Allison said goodbye and Lydia went to her dress.

The dress was white, most of it was white in a floral pattern, circling around the dress. It was a floor-length dress, long-sleeved, but a deep v-neck cut. The nude lining of the dress made it elegant and the split in the middle, showing the nude colour made the bottom of the dress flow against her legs. It was brought in at the waist with a silver jeweled belt. Lydia pinned some of her hair up, but left her strawberry blonde curls hang against her neck. She put on her heels, grabbed her clutch and walked to Stiles’ apartment. She knocked on the door, patting down the front of the dress a couple of time.

Stiles opened the door, and Lydia smiled at him and his perfectly pristine suit that looked freshly bought, though, he did keep his tie slightly untied around his neck. Stiles looked at Lydia, stunned. She looked at herself once more, scared she looked awful.

“What?” She asked, worried about her appearance.

“You just look beautiful.” Stiles said breathlessly.

“Do you want to be a movie cliche?” Lydia laughed, leaning a hand on her hip.

“It’s actually been a dream of mine.” Stiles smirked in response. He was about to close his door, but he looked up surprised with himself, like he had just remembered something. “Oh, I got you something.” He said, racing back into his apartment.

“Stiles, this isn’t prom, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Lydia yelled after him into the apartment. He came back with a box in his hand, and he closed his apartment door after himself.

“It’s Christmas. I was going to get you something anyway.” He said, smiling at Lydia. He couldn’t get the goofy smile off his face, and Lydia could feel herself blushing. Stiles opened the box and inside was a beautiful golden bracelet with an arrow connecting both sides of the bracelet chain.

“Stiles. Oh, my God. You shouldn’t have.” Lydia said touching the chain and Stiles took it from the box, handing it to Lydia.

“Do you like it?” He asked, his smile growing wider on her face.

“Yes, it is gorgeous.” Lydia said, her hand with her clutch in it pressed against her chest as her smile grew like Stiles’.

“Here, let me help you.” Stiles said, placing the empty box underneath his arm, taking the chain and wrapping it around Lydia’s wrist. He looked up at her and she couldn’t help but bit her lip.

“Thank you. I love it.” She said, her hand resting on his arm. They walked to the elevator and started on their way to the party.

 

***

 

They both walked into the town hall that was set up for the party, and they smiled at each other, taking in the festive atmosphere.

“Let’s go find Scott and Alli.” Lydia suggested, hooking her arm around Stiles’ and guiding him through the town hall. People began to whisper as Stiles and Lydia past them, and Lydia couldn’t help but smile at the fact people were gossiping about her. She spotted Allison and made Stiles run a little faster to keep up with Lydia. Lydia let Stiles’ arm go and hugged Allison tightly.

“You are drop dead gorgeous, Lyds!” Allison said, and Lydia shrugged.

“I’ve got nothing on you!” Lydia smirked back and Allison let out a little laugh. Scott and Stiles stood to the side for a bit and Lydia couldn’t help but keep an eye on him the whole time he was apart from her. All of a sudden, Lydia was grabbed around the waist from behind, a strong chin resting on her shoulder, and the scruff of a beard scraping across her cheek. She turned to see Derek, and he smiled brightly at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her off her feet and twirled her around.

“Derek!” Lydia giggled as Derek kept Lydia off her feet. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, shoving him lightly in the shoulder as he lowered her to the ground.

“I came here to dance with you,” He said, taking her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. It was small, with only Christmas songs playing, but luckily they were playing a slow one to dance to. “So,” Derek whispered into Lydia’s ear as he took her hand and pressed the other to her waist. “Which is this ‘Stiles’ I heard you took to this thing.” He smiled down at Lydia.

“Do you know Scott McCall?” Lydia asked, and Derek nodded. She turned them around, so that Derek was looking directly at them over her shoulder. “He’s the boy with Scott.” Lydia whispered back. She looked up at Derek and he was nodding.

“I can see why he got you all confused. I’m confused just looking at him.” Derek said, and Lydia giggled into his shoulder. “But do you think it’s a good idea to get involved with him again?” Derek asked. Lydia sighed and nodded.

“It’s good, I promise.” Lydia reassured him.

 

***

 

Lydia had a glass of champagne in her hand and leaned against the wall. Derek had left her alone after spotting his girlfriend, Braeden, and Lydia was just having a good time standing alone and watching the event play out. She had seen Stiles’ dad dancing with a woman who was absolutely gorgeous, with big curly black hair. She saw her talking to Scott, and Lydia guessed Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom were dating. They made quite a cute pair. Someone’s shoulder pressed against Lydia’s and she looked at them, surprised to see it was Stiles.

“Who was the guy spinning you around earlier?” Stiles asked, and Lydia took a sip from her glass. She liked the fact that Stiles seemed jealous.

“An Ex. One of my closest friends too. I think he went to be with his girlfriend though.” She reassured Stiles that she was still only there for him. He seemed to sigh, and then smiled down at Lydia.

“Lydia, I know that we’ve been avoiding it for a while now, but I think we should talk about what happened between us.” He said, and Lydia didn’t know how to respond at first. She felt like she could lose her grip on her glass but she tightened her fingers on the glass before she do so.

“Stiles. We don’t have to. I expected too much of you.” She said quickly, trying to keep this from going bad. She didn’t want him say something she didn’t want to hear.

“No you didn’t.” He said as quickly as she did. “Because you were right. I wanted you and I still do, it was just that I...I just - I didn’t know how to say-” He began to stutter, and before he could finish what he was saying, he was forced to turn around. Malia had a firm grip on his arm and was pulling on his sleeve.

“Stiles. I have to talk to you.” Malia said impatiently to Stiles.

“I’m talking to someone right now, Malia.” He said through his teeth.

“I don’t have time for this, come.” She said, pulling his arm and dragging him away from Lydia.

Lydia was left on her own again feeling more confused than ever. He had said that he wanted her, but he still went with Malia. Did that mean he was still dating her and felt bad for leading Lydia on? Oh God, Lydia felt like such a fool. He walked away with Malia, though he looked over his shoulder at Lydia, she couldn’t help but feel like her heart was being ripped out all over again. She left the hall, and let the fresh crisp air of the night hit her. She felt like she couldn’t breathe but she could feel it burning her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to describe Allison's outfit, but the inspiration is here anyway.  
> The Bracelet - http://media.tiffany.com/is/image/Tiffany/32648355_929547_ED_M?$EcomBrowseM$&op_usm=1.00,1.00,6.00&$cropvalue=0.10,0.10,0.80,0.80&defaultImage=NoImageAvailable&&  
> Lydia - http://fashion-of-reign.tumblr.com/post/66005655002/in-the-episode-1x2-snakes-in-the-garden-mary  
> Allison - http://36.media.tumblr.com/36dcb9755d2b88e519205921b520d9ef/tumblr_n7gvkqDr731trh0pko1_1280.jpg (But in a dark green colour)  
> Bonus: Malia - http://40.media.tumblr.com/97da6e10ec1f3040730b2b0c793a51a4/tumblr_nckijicQBP1rrzmi2o2_500.jpg (3rd dress)


	7. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for smut. Just enjoy xx

Lydia couldn’t bring herself to go back inside. She just kept running over possibilities in her head. Were they still dating? Was Malia pregnant? Were they secretly engaged? They were possibilities that she didn’t want answered. The crisp air of winter was snapping at Lydia skin, she was wondering if it was going to snow any time in the near future.

“I thought you said it was fine?” a voice said behind her. Derek put his suit jacket over her shoulders, sat down next to her, and brought another girl down as well. Lydia guessed it was Braeden. She was very beautiful, and she seemed to make Derek happy.

“I thought it was, I guess I was wrong.” Lydia said, holding onto the jacket a little tighter.

“I think he might be looking for you.” Braeden said confidently. Lydia sighed and clicked her heel against the pavement.

“He’s probably just looking for Malia.” Lydia snarled. Derek chuckled, and rested a hand on Lydia’s knee.

“Do you want a lift home?” Derek asked, and Lydia shook her head.

“I think I’m going to stay with Mom or something. You guys go home. Have an amazing Christmas.” She reassured. She handed Derek back his jacket and he placed a kiss on her cheek before leave, his arm draped lovingly around Braeden’s shoulders.

Lydia made her way back inside, to which she heard many people gossiping around. She found Allison, who was discussing something with Scott, his mother, and Stiles’ father. Lydia walked over to Allison, and finally the gossip came into sight. Malia had Stiles backed into a corner, her face covered in her own tears and a very upset Stiles, who was being yelled at furiously but was still apologetic.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked the group, whom all members seemed to agree upon something that Lydia did not know.

“Just an arguement, I guess.” Allison piped in quickly. “Where have you been?” She asked, patting down Lydia’s shoulders.

“Outside. I just wanted some fresh air.” Lydia lied. She was just needing a moment alone from all the drama. Allison must have seen right through Lydia’s falseness and curled her into a hug.

“You want a girl’s night?” She asked, and Lydia nodded wrapping her arms around Allison’s back. Lydia said goodbye to everyone she knew, made sure her mother knew when they were meeting on Christmas day and then Allison and Lydia drove to Allison’s. Before Lydia left however, she did look for Stiles. She didn’t find him inside, but once she was in the car with Allison, she saw Stiles leaning on the wall near the back of the hall. He looked sad, but mostly, he looked tired. Not drained, but tired of fighting so much.

***

Lydia spent the whole night at Allison’s, not talking about anything in particular, mostly just Christmas and how they would be spending it. Allison was leaving to go on a snow trip with Scott, so she would be gone on Boxing Day, the day that Lydia planned to give Allison her gift. They were rescheduling their Best Friend Christmas.

Lydia always kept extra clothes of her own at Allison’s in case she were to ever stay over unexpectedly. She wore a blue button up blouse and black skirt once she woke up.

Lydia decided to get a cab home; she wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed, maybe curl up by the heater with a coffee and horrible Christmas music playing somewhere in her apartment. She liked her simple little Christmas tradition; it felt like one of those false Christmases you would see on TV that Lydia dreamed of having. In the drive though, she did wonder if she still had ‘Miracle of 34th Street’ or she lost it in the fire.

She rode up the elevator, it was playing Christmas music through a gutted stereo system and it wasn’t as pleasant as the message of the song was trying to get out. Once the doors opened, she saw someone sitting at the foot of her door. A boy dressed in a sleek suit, his head resting against the door frame. As Lydia walked closer, she saw it was Stiles and was confused. He was still in his suit from the night before, and he looked like he slept at the foot of the door all night. Did he forget his keys? It wasn’t like she kept his key after his moved out.

She walked up to him, and used her foot to wake him, poking him in the ribs. His head jolted up, and he rubbed his eyes as though to see better.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Lydia asked, her foot nudging against his ribs again. He stood up, stretching out his arms, as though to help his shoulders finally wake up.

“I was banging on your door all night. I kind of thought you were just being stubborn.” He explained, and Lydia couldn’t help but smirk.

“No. I stayed at Allison’s. What are you doing here?” She said and started fiddling inside her purse for her keys.

“I needed to explain myself.” He said as she moved past him to her door.

“I’m waiting.” She said, still looking for her keys, but decided it was too impolite to completely ignore him.

“Right. Okay.” He started. “I didn’t know what to say about how you kissed him. Yeah, I know, I’m pathetic. But Lydia. You are the strongest woman I have ever met in my life. You aren’t afraid of saying what you want and you made sure I knew how you felt. And I didn’t know what to say because I thought I was going to say that I loved you. Because I do.” He said, and Lydia’s hands became numb. It was so unexpected and spontaneous, Lydia thought she had misheard him.

“What?” She said breathlessly. Stiles sighed to himself, and a blissful smile appeared on his face.

“I fell in love with you the moment I met you and holy shit, Lydia, you don’t understand. That night you kissed me I knew I would always love you. I wanted to keep kissing you and hold you and have you with me. I just didn’t know how to say it without sounding...well, weird and desperate.” He said, and Lydia placed a hand to her stomach, afraid she was going to stop breathing.

“You love me?” Lydia asked. He nodded in response, and her breathing got a little more intense. “What about Malia?”

“Malia can’t compare to heaven.” He smirked. Lydia moved quickly and let her lips met his. He took her into his full embrace, one hand resting on her lower back and the other tangling in her hair. Lydia hands rested either side of Stiles’ cheeks, and her suddenly pushed her harder against his body. Lydia lost her breath and gasped into Stiles’ mouth. He breathed heavily against her cheek, and she looked up at Stiles.

Lydia finally grabbed the keys, and fiddled with the lock to her apartment. Stiles had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began to kiss down the side of her neck. His hand slid down from her waist to her inner thigh, and Lydia closed her eyes, whimpering at his touch. Stiles chuckled behind her, and she felt a need to open her door as quickly. She got it unlocked and turned to Stiles, pulling them both inside. Stiles kicked the door shut behind him, and pushed Lydia against the closest wall.

“Stiles, please,” Lydia begged, and Stiles kissed her hard. He moved her hands up above her head, and held them there with one hand. He looked at her with an eagerness in his eyes. He took the top of the shirt and torn it down, ripping the buttons off her blouse.

“You might need a new shirt,” Stiles said, his lips grazing against hers, his breath seeping into her skin.

“I was in need of a new one anyway.” Lydia couldn’t help but respond breathlessly as Stiles slid his hand up her thigh again. His fingers hooked around her underwear, and pulled them down, Lydia kicking them off as they reached her ankles. His hand then slid between her legs, touching her already wet lips, and Lydia whimpered again. As two fingers moved inside her sex, his thumb rubbed against her clit, forcing Lydia to hold onto his shoulders for balance. He did this for a while, bringing Lydia close to her climax, but always stopping just to tease her.

Lydia had finally had enough, and pushed Stiles to the opposite hallway wall. She got on her knees, and unbuckled his belt quickly, whipping it around his waist and onto the floor. Lydia looked up at Stiles, who was surprised, but a smirk of desire was appearing on his lips.

Stiles began to kick off his shoes, and as Lydia took his pants down, he removed his jacket and shirt quickly. Lydia stood back up, and Stiles barely let her feet touch the ground, as he picked her up, and forced her to straddle him. He kissed her and she fell straight into him, kissing him in return, and her arms leaning on his shoulders. She could feel how hard he was already, and she felt herself grind her hips against him involuntarily. Stiles moaned against her lips, and suddenly she felt them both moving. Stiles was walking to her bedroom, and Lydia was eager to just have Stiles be so close with her.

Stiles placed Lydia on the bed, and she removed the broken shirt, and Stiles pulled down her skirt, leaving Lydia in only her bra. Stiles bit his lip and ran his hands up Lydia’s legs. They moved further up on the bed, and Stiles was kissing down Lydia’s neck, her hands tangling in his hair. He moved his hands around her back and unclipped her bra, tossing it to the side once it escaped her arms. His lips trailed down her chest, and he finally found his tongue circling around her breast. Lydia threw her head back, breathing quickly and heavily.

“You are such a tease,” Lydia said, out of breath, and Stiles smiled up at her from her chest.

“I thought you’d like that.” He said, moving his hands to either side of her shoulders. He smiled his same goofy smile, and Lydia sighed in relief, finally seeing Stiles the way she wanted. He placed her hands on his cheeks, her thumb running over his cheekbone.

“You’ve been playing hard to get for months. Just take what’s yours.”  She looked down at her own body, and then back at Stiles, biting her lip. Stiles gave out a light chuckle and before leaning down and kissing Lydia softly. They got the whole ‘protection’ thing out of the way quickly, and Stiles was positioned just in front of her hips.

“Lydia.” Stiles said, and Lydia’s hand gripped onto his shoulder left shoulder, and her other hand around his back. “God, I love you.” He said, and pushed forward slowly. Lydia was planning on smiling at him in a moment of happiness, but she moaned loudly, something that most of her partners could barely do. Stiles started with a slow rhythm, pushing a little harder as he picked up the pace. Lydia moved her hips against Stiles, and Stiles soon groaned, hand hands clenching the sheets next to Lydia. She was breathing heavily, moaning each time Stiles pushed against her.

“Stiles, oh God,” Lydia screamed, her hand meeting Stiles’s hip and pushed him to the base, and Lydia lost her breath. Stiles began grunting, pushing himself harder against Lydia, and because of it, Lydia was close to her climax. A couple more thrusts and Lydia lost herself, turning her face into her pillow as she moaned loudly. Stiles felt Lydia’s release and lost himself also, falling into Lydia’s chest lightly. He turned Lydia’s face; she smiled at him, touching his cheek and he leaned down, kissing Lydia as they came down from their ecstasy. He rolled over, and was breathing heavily, a chuckle soon coming to his lips.

“That’s one hell of a wake up call.” Stiles said, gasping for air, and Lydia looked to her side, smiling in bliss at Stiles. She turned on her side and curled herself around Stiles. He embraced her, and covered them both with her duvet cover. Lydia’s fingers trailed across his chest, and Stiles brushed back Lydia’s hair, kissing the top of her head.

“Merry Christmas to us.” Lydia giggled, biting her lip.


	8. False Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quick, and you have to forgive me if there are mistakes. It's like 1:30am and I am dead tired. But, enjoy xx

“Why was Malia yelling at you yesterday?” Lydia said. It was around midday and they had yet to get out of bed. They were talking mostly, kissing in between the silence. Lydia was underneath Stiles’ arm, and she had her chin resting on his chest, looking up at Stiles.

“Do we really have to talk about my ex after what we just did?” Stiles chuckled, and Lydia responded the same way.

“If you want to keep doing what we just did, you will.” Lydia smirked, and Stiles sighed, his hand pressing to his forehead. He sat up, forcing Lydia to do the same. She pinned the duvet to her chest, but Stiles didn’t seem to mind that he was completely covered.

“She wanted to get back together with me. I had promised her we would get married before things started getting worse. She expected us to happen, but my heart strayed.” He looked over at Lydia and her heart began to flutter and sing in her chest. She bit her lip and rested her head against his shoulder.

“I know the feeling.” She whispered before kissing his shoulder. “So you were like pre-engaged?” Lydia remarked before Stiles could question her previous statement.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He said, and start to lie back down. Lydia curled up next to him, tracing a finger across his chest.

“Would you promise to marry me?” Lydia asked, and Stiles took no time to respond.

“In a heartbeat.” He kissed the top of her head and Lydia crawled up his chest, now kissing his lips. Lydia was pinned against Stiles, exactly where she wanted to be, and suddenly, she felt him growing hard against her back. Lydia stopped kissing Stiles for a moment and looked at him.

“Sorry. Wrong time.” He said as his cheeks were glowing red. Lydia leaned down again, kissing him slowly. She sat up, positioning herself just above  his hips. Before she could sit down, Stiles caught either side her hips. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m trying to have a good time,” She said, finally lowering herself down and losing her breath. “Care to join me?” She said, her voice a little shaky. Stiles didn’t respond verbally, but instead, rested his hands on her hips again and began to rock her back and forth against him. He bit his lip and threw his head back. This continued for quite a while, the rocking, and the bed began to bang against the wall as they were both trying as hard as they could to reach their peaks. They met their own climaxes, and Lydia collapsed next to Stiles once they were done.  

“I’ll have to promise to marry you more often.” He said, and Lydia giggled, looking up at the ceiling.

“Only if you really mean it.” She teased, and suddenly Stiles’ face came into view. He had a serious look on his face, but it was filled with happiness.

“I mean every word I say to you.” He said, his thumb stroking her cheek.

 

***

 

They didn’t do much else but sit in bed, watch some tv, have sex a couple more times and a few meals in between. They just liked being around each other. It felt like they were avoiding each other for so long, it felt so right to be them again.

They sat in front of the tv, a sheet for both of them to wrap around themselves and a pint of ice cream they were both sharing. Lydia had to admit, she did favour peppermint ice cream when Stiles was sharing it with her.

“So wait, you think my dad and Scott’s mom are dating?” Stiles scoffed. Lydia laughed and nodded.

“Did you not see them at the Christmas party?” Lydia asked, and Stiles sighed.

“I was preoccupied with trying to find you and, you know, Malia yelling at me and all.” Stiles said, a slight smirk appearing on his face. “I’m curious though,” Stiles started. “How did you know my mom wasn’t in the picture?” Stiles said, and Lydia rested her elbow on the coffee table.

“You never talk about her. It could only mean two things. She’s left and no longer in the Stilinski family picture, or she passed away. I don’t know which, but I can assume it’s one of the two.” Lydia said softly, hoping that she hadn’t brought anything up that would hurt Stiles. He nodded, his lips getting tighter.

“She passed away.” Stiles said bluntly, but Lydia knew why. It was hurting him. He didn’t want to talk about it. Lydia touched his hand, curling her fingers into his palm, and he responded by holding onto them.

“Don’t talk about it. But I’m sure that Mrs Stilinski was a wonderful woman and a fantastic mom.” She comforted and Stiles looked up at her, a sparkle shimmering in his eye like he was so bewildered by how Lydia was being in this moment.

“Claudia. Her name was Claudia. And she was. “ Stiles smiled and leaned over to Lydia. He pressed his lips to her forehead and sighed lightly, like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

 

***

 

Lydia woke the next more to the smell of bacon. God, she loved her bacon. She got up from the bed, only holding the single sheet to her bare chest and saw Stiles in only an apron cooking breakfast.

“Of all the sights to see, this one, I did _not_ expect.” Lydia remarked, smirking whilst doing so. Stiles chuckled.

“I’d put something else on, but I’m having trouble finding my underwear.” He said, his brow raised at Lydia. She couldn’t help but laugh, knowing exactly where they were. Underneath her bed. She was hiding them. What? He had a fantastic ass that needed to be shown off.

“You will get them back in time.” She said, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“I figured as much.” He laughed, and handed Lydia a plate with both bacon and eggs on it.

Lydia finished her breakfast with Stiles quickly, and as the second questioning of where Stiles underwear was, a chase around her apartment had began. Stiles eventually caught Lydia by the blanket.

“Never trust a blanket. It keeps me away from you.” Stiles smirked, pulling on the blanket, so that Lydia was pressed against him. He always had a habit of growing hard at exactly the right moment.

 

***

 

Lydia was lying in her bed again, in a state of pure bliss and Stiles was lying next to her, experiencing the same thing. It was amazing how they weren’t getting bored of each other’s bodies yet.

“Christmas is in like 3 days. My God.” Lydia said, realising what the date was. She laughed and turned over to Stiles.

“Is there a reason you’re shocked by the date?” Stiles asked.

“I may still have to get you your present.” She laughed, hiding her face into his chest.

“You haven’t got me a present yet?” Stiles asked, and Lydia giggled. She looked up and bit her lip.

“I’ve been so confused about us that I didn’t even think about getting you a present, to be quite honest.” Lydia said, circling a finger on Stiles’ chest. Stiles rested a hand on the back of Lydia’s head, stroking back her hair.

“Just say you love me, and that will be enough for me.” He said, biting his lip and hoping she could say it back, which she realised she hadn’t as of yet.

“I do love you,” She said sweetly, but sighed soon after. “But I feel bad for not getting you anything.” She admitted and Stiles chuckled.

“You don’t need to. You being here is all I need.” He said, touching his lips to hers, and Lydia moved further up, her own chest pressed firmly against his. A knock came to the door and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Really?” Lydia groaned. She stood up and tried to find something to wear. Nearer to the door, she found Stiles’ shirt from the party. She placed it on and buttoned it up as best as she could. The knocking became persistent and Lydia finally opened up the door. In its wake she saw a man, taller build than her, dirty blonde hair and a gorgeous smile that could light up any room. She didn’t expect to see that face ever again.

“Jordan Parrish?” Lydia gasped. “What are you doing here?” She asked, clutching the shirt to her chest.

“I came to see my fiancee,” He said brightly and Lydia shook her head wildly in disbelief.

“Did he just say fiancee?” Stiles asked behind Lydia, and she could feel her heart aching inside her chest. She was going to lose something she had just gotten. 


	9. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but so worth it. Enjoy xx

Lydia couldn’t stop Stiles from leaving. She tried explaining herself, but Stiles simply ignored her, passing her by and leaving her in a wake of unbelievable sadness. Jordan stayed, sitting patiently on the couch as Lydia tried to chase Stiles down to explain herself. He didn’t say a word, just followed her with his gaze.

Once Stiles had left, Lydia was standing against her kitchen bench, fiddling with the buttons on Stiles’ shirt.

“Don’t you think you should change?” Jordan said and Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. Lydia pushed off the bench and went into her bedroom, taking off the shirt and managing to find a matching pair of underwear. She was sorting through her closet for something to wear. She found the old lacrosse jersey of Stiles’ and smiled. She sighed, passing it by and sifting through her clothes some more.

Jordan wrapped his arms around Lydia’s waist, and she pushed him off, fetching Stiles’ shirt, covering herself with it. “Jordan! Stop!”  She said, she couldn’t believe what he was doing.

“We used to do this all the time when we hadn’t seen each other in ages,” Jordan laughed, his hands reaching for her waist.

“I said stop!” Lydia yelled, pushing him further away. She wondered for the moment if Stiles was worried at all.

“Lydia, c’mon, we’re engaged,” Jordan scoffed, and Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed to have forgotten the night that Lydia ended their engagement, which she seemed hard to forget because it involved a lot of yelling, crying and bag packing.

“It doesn’t mean you can touch me without asking, and plus, we aren’t together anymore.” Lydia scowled, took the jersey from the closet. She jumped into jersey and turned to Jordan.

“Just because you left doesn’t mean-” Jordan began to say, but Lydia couldn’t help but interrupt his denial.

“I don’t love you anymore!” She screamed and Jordan finally backed away. “I told you the day I left that I wasn’t ready to marry you. And I don’t think I ever will.” Lydia finally said, fiddling with the bottom of the jersey.

“We can still be great without getting married.” Jordan said his brow creasing, like he was worried he was going to lose Lydia. But the things was, he lost her a long time ago.

“That’s not what I meant. I don’t love you, and I couldn’t marry you because you and I are different paths. I wasn’t going to give up my life because you wanted to stay in beacon hills.” She explained, running a hand through her hair.

“Then I’ll give up mine to be with you.” Jordan explained and Lydia sighed heavily.

“I don’t want that either. Jordan, please, stop trying to force this. It was over the day I left. Please, move on.” She said, and Jordan finally sat down back on her bed.

“I just can’t seem to get over you, Lydia. I’m sorry. And that guy was here, and I messed it up for you.” Jordan explained and Lydia sat down next to him. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Jordan, you can’t just show up here, and I know having to deal with how I left must have been hard, but please, you should move on.” Lydia reassured. Jordan collapsed back onto the bed, his hands covering his face and a large sigh escaping his lips.

“You rock that jersey, by the way,” Jordan laughed and so did Lydia.

“You have a place to go?” Lydia asked and Jordan shook his head. “Go stay in the spare room.” She said hitting his knee. She got up from her bed, and went through her drawers, finding a pair of shorts. She put them on quickly and found Stiles’ white shirt again. She folded it and placed it near her front door.

 

***

 

Jordan left the next day, but Lydia was stuck in her apartment just wanting to go to Stiles. At around 11:30pm on the 24th of December, Lydia couldn’t stop thinking of Stiles, especially on all days. She hated herself for getting this worked up over a boy. She picked up Stiles’ shirt and ended up at Stiles’ door. She knocked a few times and he arrived, stunned, then he became angry.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, and Lydia thrust forward the shirt. Stiles took the shirt and Lydia stood awkwardly for a moment.

“Stiles I’m sorry about that.” Lydia blurted out, pointing to her apartment. She was nervous. She didn’t want to lose Stiles just when things were going so well.

“I get it, I was used as some sort of sex toy.” Stiles said Lydia moved her hands, shaking them in an effort to correct his false claim.

“Stiles, it wasn’t like that.” Lydia said and Stiles scoffed. Lydia shoved him, her brow creasing. “I love you for Christ sake.” She said, and Stiles rolled his shoulders out of awkwardness.

“Then what was that about?” He asked.

“I was engaged to him, but when I came here, it was over. He just couldn’t get over it.” Lydia explained, and Stiles went tight lipped.

“Did he stay there last night?” He asked, and Lydia couldn’t help but look shocked.

“What?” She said, stunned.

“It’s a simple question: Did he stay there last night?”

“Well yes, but-” Lydia said but Stiles cut her off quickly.

“Sounds like you two still have things to talk about.” Stiles said sarcastically, but still in her angry tone. He was getting madder the more Jordan was brought into the conversation.

“Stiles, I didn’t sleep with him. I swear.” Lydia said, and Stiles leaned in, making sure not to raise his voice.

“How can I trust you? You said nothing about being engaged, you didn’t even try to tell me about him.” He was so angry, Lydia could feel herself getting closer to tears she had been holding back for days.

“He was in my past, he wasn’t important to me. Only you are.” She said, and Stiles licked his lips, straightening up.

“Merry Christmas Lydia. I’ll see you around. ” He said before shutting the door slowly. Lydia felt the hot tears run down her face and she made a weak sobbing sound. She got to her apartment door, and as she shut it, she collapsed to her floor and cried loudly. Her one chance at what felt like true love slipped right through her fingers and she could handle the pain. It was 12:07am and she was officially having the worst Christmas ever. 


	10. The Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be done quickly cause I couldn't leave you guys hanging. And I apologise if these are seeming shorter and shorter, I am trying, I swear. Please enjoy this, and feedback is always welcome! Enjoy xx  
> (Lydia's dress at the end)

“Lydia, please, be reasonable,” Her mother tried to say nicely, but she was more worried than she was happy.

“The fireworks must go off at midnight. Tell them if they can’t get them to work, we’ll hire another firework company.” Lydia said, writing things down on the clipboard. She was hired to host the Beacon Hills New Years Eve party, and who could throw a better party than Lydia Martin.

“Lydia, tomorrow is New Years Eve, we can’t get another company.” Her mother tried to explain, but Lydia simply shook her head.

“I will get another company if it kills me. They’ve talked to me and know how serious I can be. Go get their statistics on the probability of those fireworks going off at midnight tomorrow.” Lydia ordered and her mother sighed, walking to the firework specialist. Lydia kept looking at her clipboard and pacing around on the stage that was already set up. Someone below the stage cleared their throat, and Lydia looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski.

“Oh, Sheriff, is something wrong with the restricted area?” Lydia asked, going to the edge of the stage and sitting down, stepping off as she went to talk to the sheriff.

“Uh, no, I came to talk to you.” He said, his hands finding his pockets. Lydia nodded and bit her lip.

“Is something wrong?” Lydia asked, tucking the board under her arm.

“I heard you didn’t go to Christmas Dinner with your mother.” He said, and Lydia couldn’t help but let out a slight laugh.

“I didn’t realise you and my mother were friends.” She said.

“We aren’t close, but I had a feeling her daughter might be the same way my son was.” He said, and Lydia shifted the weight on her hips. “On Christmas, Stiles wasn’t himself. I had proposed to Melissa McCall and he didn’t  seem as excited as I had hoped.”

“You’re getting married, congratulations!” Lydia praised. The Sheriff laughed, growing bashful.

“Thank you. But, may I ask, why didn’t you go to dinner?” He asked, and Lydia sighed.

“I was feeling under the weather.” She lied, and the Sheriff chuckled.

“Funny. Stiles said the same thing. Maybe you have the same bug.” He smirked, and Lydia felt horrible. “It’s looking great Lydia, the best News Year Party we’ll ever have.” He said turning on his heels and admiring the event thus far.

 

***

 

Lydia fixed up her dress, the long cream fabric was soft and flowing beautifully, tied in at the waist with a golden band, and it hung off her shoulder. She had to admit, it was quite cold, but it was for the sake of fashion, and she will be damned if she wasn’t going to look her best for this event. And plus, she was giving the end of year speech said by the organiser of the event, and she wanted to be the best dressed presenter this town has had, and Lydia could confirm, without doubt, that she _was_ the best dressed.

She pinned up her hair and fixed up her lipstick, and making sure she could walk in her heels without falling over. She picked up her clipboard once more and walked out of her hotel room confidently. As she got into the elevator, the phone calls didn’t seem to stop, and she was smiling about it. To any other person in this position, they would most likely be ripping out their hair with all the phone calls, but she was handling them like a pro.

She got to the venue, her phone practically plastered to her ear at this point, and people were struggling to find her with all their issues that seemed to simultaneously happen. She didn’t blink, and she couldn’t help but mentally praise herself for her calm demeanor.

“Miss Martin?” A weak voice asked, which was her assistant that didn’t have a great first impression, but she was learning quickly. “Your speech is soon.” She said, and scurried off elsewhere.

The speech came sooner than expected, but Lydia was still making sure that everyone was having a good time and everything was going to happen on schedule by the time that her speech was going to be said. Lydia took a deep breath and handed off her clipboard and was given a glass of champagne. She walked onto the stage and stood at the podium for a moment before speaking. As the town came to a hush, Lydia smiled at them all brightly.

“This town means so much to me, and I don’t even live here anymore. But this town has brought me so much happiness.” She started, and suddenly her eye caught sight of a lonely boy out of the crowd, and staring at his glass of alcohol. She sighed and took the microphone from the podium’s holder. Everyone became confused. “I had a planned speech about starting over and living your life better, but I really just have to wing it. Which I never do.” She laughed nervously, but never took her eyes off Stiles. He didn’t look up from his glass, but he was going to.

“This town brought me happiness because it brought me to a clumsy boy I keep falling in love with every day, and although we may keep messing it up, God I love him. I never met anyone like him. And it’s all because of this town. And the fire in my apartment building, but you can ask me about that later.” She said, with made everyone laugh, and they seemed to be getting emotional from the amount of sniffling she was hearing. She saw Stiles throughout the whole thing. He was shocked and he was moving closer to the stage like he was stunned but he was still brought in.  

“So here’s to holding onto things that we love, and never letting our love go to waste. Happy New Years everyone. Make it last.” Lydia went over to the podium quickly, grabbed her settled down glass and took the whole thing into her mouth. It was the worst possible decision she could make, especially with champagne. She walked off stage as everyone was erupting into cheers and applause. At least they liked her declaration of love.

She walked off quickly, but the most troubling thing was that she was beginning to cry. She had lost the best thing that could have happened to her, and she had no way of getting him back.

“Hey!” She heard behind her, and she turned to see Stiles chasing after her. She wiped her nose and cleared her throat as Stiles approached her. “What was that?” He asked, in a surprised but still rude way. Looking at him, Lydia noticed he was wearing a suit, with the blazer missing from his ensemble, but he was wearing a cute vest and an unbuttoned dress shirt and his untied bow-tie hanging around the collar.

“What was what?” Lydia asked sarcastically. “Oh, you mean me confessing my love for you, oh yeah, that was me blatantly telling you that I still love you even though you hate me.” Lydia had to close her eyes for a moment to stop herself from hurling something at him.

“I don’t hate you.” He responded loudly, and Lydia was taken back. She folded her arms and looked at him angrily.

“Then what you do feel for me?” She asked harshly.

“I don’t know, I’m just...I’m confused.” He said, but it was like he didn’t know how to say something or he was covering up how he really felt.

“Confused? How can you be confused?” She still had her harsh tone, but it seemed to irritate Stiles more than get him to confess anything seriously.

“It was just hard okay!” He yelled and Lydia chuckled.

“Listen to me, Stiles Stilinski, this was not hard for you, this was hard for me.” She barked, poking his chest hard.

“How so?” He asked confused, and Lydia rolled her eyes, but knew in a few moments her eyes would be filling to the brink of escape.

“First of all, you ignored me after I kissed you, then you ran away when you found out about Jordan, which I explained to you.” Lydia couldn’t help but groan, and roll her eyes. She huffed and clenched her fist. “As soon as there was any sign of complication, you ran. You keep running from me and I’m sick of it. I have apologised more times than I have ever apologised to anyone in my life, and I’ve explained why things happened, and you still refused to trust me.” She had a few tears spill over her eyeline, but she cleaned them quickly. Stiles didn’t respond at first and Lydia huffed at his inability to say anything. Again. “Do you think I’m that kind of girl that sleeps around and lies about loving a person?”

“No, of course not.” Stiles said honestly, his hands touching hers gently.

“Do you love me or not?” Lydia asked spontaneously. They stood watching each other for a moment and Lydia wasn’t sure why she even said it. There was the chanting starting, and Lydia sighed. She was about to walk off, but as soon as people started to yell ‘HAPPY NEWS YEARS’, Stiles caught her arm and kissed her passionately. Lydia was taken off guard, but fell straight into place, like nothing wrong had ever occurred. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand managing to tangle into Stiles’ hair. He held her firmly against him, one hand forcing her waist to his, and the other around her lower back. Stiles stopped kissing Lydia and held her face in his hands.

“I love you more than anyone, ever. I don’t know why I keep running, I think it might be the fact that I don’t want to get my heart broken by someone as amazing as you. But saying that, getting my heart broken by you would be an honour, and if you still hate me after this, I completely underst-” Lydia cut off his ridiculous ramblings, and all she heard was the fireworks blazing off. That was one way to bring in the new year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's Dress - http://40.media.tumblr.com/3afe9816b76f001eace02e500f4c8add/tumblr_nc10vf0jX21rvqm6lo1_500.jpg


	11. Tight Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS UPDATE TOOK AGES TO DO AND I'M SO SORRY, I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL FINISHING AND GOING AWAY AND STUFF. BUT NO EXCUSE. THIS IS A QUICK UPDATE AND IT'S TACKY, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, I AM VERY OPEN AND WOULD LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK.

Lydia had an uneasy feeling, like something bad was going to happen. It had been about two and a half months since Stiles and Lydia had reconciled, but it was most mornings when she woke up feeling like she was going to wake up without Stiles beside her.

But it was never that way. Lydia woke up with Stiles’ arms wrapped around her waist, his chin against her shoulder, and when she turned to him, he had a permanent smile stuck on his lips.

Lydia rolled out of bed a few minutes after Stiles had left. It was a habit she was growing into, but she wasn’t sure why she kept waiting until after he left. Stiles had been going to Beacon Hills for a number of weeks, training with the police force and helping his dad out. Lydia liked the fact that they were still seeing each other as often as they could. It also meant they had time to plan things for the Sheriff's wedding that was coming up in a few weeks.

Lydia walked to the kitchen and was craving a heap of bacon. She picked up her pace to the kitchen, and when she reached it, she saw, resting on the counter, a plate full of bacon as well as a letter resting against the plate.

Lydia read it.

_‘Hey Babe. I made your favourite. get out of the house today, okay? Go have lunch with Allison._

_Suit fitting this afternoon. It’s at 3. Be there on time please. Dad and I will be waiting for you._

_Love, Stiles._

_P.s. You only have a couple more classes until you graduate. Keep up the great work babe. See you later.’_

Lydia smiled at the note and sighed, biting her lip at her adorable little man.

***

Lydia finished off her bacon relatively quickly and got changed into a cream dress with floral print in vibrant colours. She loved that dress. She tested Allison saying:

‘Lunch today. Coffee house down the street from mine.’

Allison replied quickly.

‘Okay. See you then.’

Lydia smiled at her phone and took a deep breath. When she tried to expand her chest again, she felt like she was being crushed inside her dress. She coughed a few times to make it easier, but it still felt tight. It wasn’t too bad, but when she took deep breaths, it got worse.

She would have to ignore that for now.

***

Lydia laughed at Allison, who was explaining Scott’s ‘date’ with his mom, which entailed him being poked and prodded into many different suits for the wedding. They were both laughing loudly at their table outside the coffee shop, and they were having an amazing time out together.

“So, Melissa made him wear a tux that was two size two small.” Lydia asked, a giggle picking up in her voice as she visualised Scott in the ridiculous outfit.

“Length wise, yes. It was like she had shoved a man into a toddler’s suit. It was adorable.” Allison laughed loudly, and Lydia laughed along too.

“I would kill for those pictures.” Lydia remarked.  

“Unfortunately, Scott took my phone away from me.” Allison said straight faced, but laughed again as she must have remembered her boyfriend looking that way. “Has Stiles gone to get his suit fitted yet?” Allison wiped away the tears that were forming at the side of her eyes.

“No. We’re going in a couple of hours, but I might have to back out.” Lydia said, still feeling a bit uneasy, and the dress was definitely not helping.

“Oh, why? Don’t you want to stuff Stiles into a tiny suit?” Allison grinned. Lydia chuckled, but still didn’t feel up to going out today.

“I feel like I’m suffocating in this dress.” Lydia remarked. Allison went behind Lydia, checking the tag that it was Lydia’s size. Allison sat back down at their table, her brow creased.

“Lydia, are you feeling okay? It’s your size.” Allison reassured.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been feeling off.” Lydia said, she said touching her forehead. Allison’s eyes went wide, then she bit her lip, trying not to let anything out. Lydia rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips. “What?” Lydia warned.

“Uh, this might be a bit personal, but,” Allison started, then leaned in. “Have you taken a pregnancy test?” She said, and Lydia scoffed at the idea.

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t be suffocating this early. And plus, we always use protection.” Lydia said, dismissing the topic. Allison sat in contemplation for the moment, and she obviously had an idea, as she leaned in to Lydia.

“What happened the first time you had sex with Stiles?” She smirked, but Lydia scoffed again.

“We used protecti- Oh, god.” Lydia stopped mid sentence, remembering the morning after particularly well.

“Ha! You didn’t use protection then!” Allison laughed, but looked at herself. She must have seen how ridiculous she was for ridiculing her friend who could possibly be pregnant.

“No, we did, but the next morning we didn’t. And that was nearly 3 months ago.” Lydia’s brow creased, worry finally setting in.

“You might want to get yourself a pregnancy test, Lyds.” Allison said.

Why did this have to happen now? Couldn’t she do things like a normal person? Get married, have kids. Now she could be a pregnant college student and she doesn’t know if the father will actually stick around. How cliche.  

***

 

Allison took Lydia to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test, and by that time Lydia was running a little late for the fitting, so Lydia hurried off to the shop, shoving the pregnancy test into her purse.

The boys were both waiting outside the shop, and Lydia faked a smile, still suffocating in her dress. Stiles kissed Lydia’s cheek, and Lydia felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, though the nagging was still there at the back of her mind.

“Stiles, you’re the first we’re fitting.” The tailor said, and Stiles was hurried off to the back of the store. Lydia put her purse down, and it tumbled over. The sheriff helped pick up her items, then he stopped suddenly. He showed Lydia the pregnancy test box, and Lydia lost her breath.

“Please don’t tell Stiles.” She said panicked, and took the box out of the the sheriff’s hand gently.

“Have you...taken it yet?” He asked softly, and chose his words carefully.

“No, but please promise you won’t tell him. Not until I’m sure.” Lydia said, worried that Stiles would step out at any minute.

“Of course.” The Sheriff reassured. They sat in silence for a moment, still waiting for Stiles, but soon, the Sheriff leaned over to her. “How about you go home early okay? This must be very hard for you right now, so go relax at home.” Lydia looked over at him, a little shocked that he was so supportive of Lydia.

“But I have to help you boys out. Plus I want to put Stiles in a tiny suit.” Lydia smirked. The Sheriff laughed, and placed his hand on Lydia’s shoulder, squeezing it to reassure Lydia that everything would be okay.

“I’ll send you photos of all the suits and you get the final say, okay?” He said, and Lydia took in a breath, feeling a little more relaxed. “And I’ll make sure to shove him in one of those suits. I’ll have my phone on me too.” Lydia finally laughed. She kissed the Sheriff’s cheek and she left quickly.

***

Lydia was waiting. Waiting. And Waiting. It was only 3 minutes, but God, it seemed a lifetime. And all she was waiting for was a stupid stick to give one or two lines depending on... well, the whole baby thing. Lydia’s head was racing with things that could happen. She could marry Stiles, and they’d have the baby, raise it in a loving home with a beautiful family that was growing with marriages and friendships, and it made Lydia feel so happy. But then again, Stiles could not want to have children, and this would ruin his life, as well as Lydia’s if she had to do it by herself.

She felt sick.  

3 minutes were up, and Lydia could swear she felt her heart stop.


	12. A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. Many things going on, grieving over shows and such. I wanted to finish this before the new year, and I'm sorry it's taken so long, but here you go. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter, and please don't be disappointed, I promise I tried.

Lydia slipped on her dress for the wedding. It was a short, a great summer dress, a dark blue colour that broke into lighter shades as it touched the ends of her dress. It flowed to just above her knee and plunged down her neck, showing just enough of her chest, though the straps did tend to slip off from time to time. Lydia looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, faking a smile and going to meet the other girls.

It had been 2 weeks since Lydia found out the results of her pregnancy test, and she had yet to tell Stiles. It made her feel sick just thinking of how he could react, and she didn’t want to things to change, but she loved the idea of starting a family.

The bridal party was in the room next door, but Lydia needed to catch her breath before entering a room with cheerful women. Lydia opened the door and saw Melissa sitting in her chair, her hair getting the final touches. She turned to Lydia with a bright smiling face, but also, she seemed on the brink of tears.

“Oh no, Melissa, you’re not allowed to cry. This is a special day!” Lydia reminded her, and she took a few breaths in, the tears subsiding.

“Lydia, you are a saint! Come here.” Melissa said, dragging Lydia’s arm towards her and embracing her tightly. Lydia responded in kind, rubbing Melissa’s back.

“C’mon, you have a Stilinski to marry.” Allison asked excitedly. Everyone started to rush around Melissa, helping her with her dress and fixing up her hair so it looked just right. Lydia was left alone for a moment, and she couldn’t believe this day was here already. She put a hand to her stomach and took in a deep breath. She was ready.

 

_******* _

 

The wedding went off without a hitch, it was so magical and everyone was so happy to see the pair finally being matched up together. They were making their way to the reception when Stiles took Lydia aside.

“Hey,” He said with a sly smile coming to his face, his hands resting just on Lydia’s hips. Lydia smirked, her hands reaching up and she started to run her fingers across his growing stubble.

“Hey.” Lydia said sweetly, and Stiles leaned in, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

“So, after this is over, did you want to go back to ours and practise for your final test next week?” Stiles asked generously. He had been testing Lydia like she was going to cure a medical mystery every single time, but it was adorable and very helpful.

“No, it’s okay. I just want to be with you.” She said, and Stiles smiled at her, leaning his forehead against hers. Stiles was being pulled away by a photographer who was trying to get the family photos taken. “I need to talk to you later!” Lydia yelled out, her hands resting on her stomach. She sighed and tried to find Allison amongst the people.

 

_******* _

At the reception, Lydia was getting up to do her speech; the speech Scott was supposed to do as Melissa’s maid of honour but refused to do it because he said he would be crying. And he was.

She stood up, her legs shaking slightly, but she was hoping that her nerves would finally stand up and help her through this. Lydia cleared her throat, tapping the microphone and everyone looked up at Lydia. She took a sip of her champagne, and her courage was coming to her.

“I know Scott is technically your maid of honour, he asked me to do a special speech for you and your new found husband.” Lydia began, looking at Melissa who was already smiling and hooking her arm around Mr Stilinski’s. It was surprising that throughout the ceremony, Lydia didn’t hear his name once. “I’ve known this couple a very short time. Not as long as Stiles or Scott. I mean, they’re your parents, I was never going to know them for longer than you.” The room broke into a harmonious chuckle. She left like a fool for saying it, but everyone laughed, so Lydia chuckled along too.

“But in the short time I’ve known them, they have constantly shown great love towards each other, love that I have never seen before, but feel like I have experienced it.” Stiles leaned forward at the long table, and Lydia couldn’t help but giggle as he gave her a goofy smile. “I really shouldn’t get off track, but their love is unconditional and they will always love each other, you can just see it on their faces.” She said, almost on the brink of tears. She was just so happy for Melissa, who felt like another mother to her. “I wish you all the luck in the world and I hope I can love as great as you two obviously do. To Mr and Mrs Stilinski.” Lydia said raised her glass, and everyone cheered wholeheartedly.

Lydia walked down from the stage and went outside. She let the air breathe into her, and she sighed. There were so many things roaming around in her head and she felt confused. She was completely in love with Stiles, but she still hadn’t told him the result of the test, so how much did she trust him not to leave her. When things got tough, Stiles always seemed to run away and hide, Lydia didn’t want him to run again. Lydia took a seat on the steps leading up to the building, swirling the alcohol in her glass a few times.

“What are you doing out here?” She heard someone ask behind her. She turned and saw Stiles, his hands placed in his pockets.

“Nothing.” Lydia said turning back to her glass; she didn’t want to meet his eye.

“Don’t you want to come back inside? It’s freezing out here and all our family is inside just waiting for us-” Stiles said coming to the base of Lydia’s feet, kneeling on the step and his hand resting on her knee.

“I thought I was pregnant!” Lydia blurted out, Stiles’ ambling was driving her mad. Stiles’ jaw dropped, and a small smile spreading on his face.

“What? You’re pregnant? Why didn’t you tell me? You know, you shouldn’t be drinking when you’re pregnant.” Stiles said taking the glass out of Lydia’s hands. She rolled her eyes and took it back, downing the rest of the liquid.

“I said I thought I was pregnant. The tests came back negative. My dresses didn’t fit me and I felt sick all the time. I don’t know. I think I was just getting worked up.” She finally admitted, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

“Yeah. About that.” Siles said taking in a sharp breath. “I think I accident shrunk some of your dresses in the wash.” He admitted.

“You shrunk my dresses?” Lydia said hitting Stiles’ shoulder.

“I didn’t think you’d notice.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, I noticed and I thought I was pregnant because of it.” Lydia said, her brow creasing and turning away from Stiles.

“Why are you mad?” He asked, his hand rubbing her knee. She looked back at him, resting her forehead against Stiles.

“Because I loved the idea of having a baby with you. I know we haven’t gone out for long, but I love the idea of having a baby with you, being part of your family, getting married to you, everything. I’m sad because I didn’t get to do that.” Lydia went rambling, and Stiles caught her cheeks with his hands, letting his thumbs graze across her skin.

“Who says we can’t?” He asked, and Lydia looked at him confused.

“What?” She mumbled, letting her spare hand rest against his on her cheek.

“Let’s start a family.” He said excitedly, his voice shaking slightly in excitement.

“What?” Lydia felt like a broken record.

“C’mon Lydia. Take a leap. Marry me and lets start a family.” He said standing, his arms extended out like he was prepared to take on the world. Lydia stood up, rocking back and forth on her feet as to ready herself.

“Okay.” She blurted out, a giant smile appearing on her face, and she bit her lip in excitement.

“What? Seriously?” Stiles said a little bit stunned. Lydia laughed in a sort of disbelief of how Stiles was so easily changeable.

“I thought you were serious.” She asked, and Stiles nodded quickly to show his seriousness.

“I was, but I didn’t think you’d jump on board so quickly.” He admitted and Lydia stepped down onto the same step he was on. She put her arms around his neck, her fingers touching the ends of his hair.

“Stiles, I am undoubtedly, and forever remaining in love with you. I would marry you in a heartbeat.” Lydia said sweetly, and Stiles shook his head in disbelief. He put his arms around her waist, picking her off her feet and kissing her sweetly. Lydia giggled against Stiles’s lips and kissed his lips just to taste Stiles that much more. She loved him so much so that she loved everything about him. Stiles let her touch her feet to the ground once again, and she fell into his chest just like she naturally did when they hugged.

“Who knew you’d fall in love with after seeing me in my underwear.” Stiles whispered, and Lydia shoved him in the stomach, causing him to be somewhat winded and laughing lightly, bring Lydia back into his chest.


End file.
